


【DMC乙女】一定要把那男人甩掉

by Arnoldiinya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 原著半架空背景, 少量分娩描写, 崽妈文学, 私设有, 维吉尔乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldiinya/pseuds/Arnoldiinya
Summary: 不停穿越到原作世界的玛丽苏（marysue）和其宿敌玛丽苏猎人（marysue hunter）。一日，负责维护Fortuna剧情秩序的的Laurel（OC）出现工作失误，为保证剧情能正常发展，而不得不与Vergil发生关系……文中部分诗句来自聂鲁达、艾米莉·狄金森、拜伦……的作品
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	【DMC乙女】一定要把那男人甩掉

一

Fortuna的黄昏和别处的并无差异。但对她而言是一个特别的傍晚。为此，她低下头，让面纱更深地笼罩愁颜和意义不再的矜持。

微微颤抖地靠近，像一朵被忐忑所压弯的植物，她的手指在男人的斗篷上拧开纠结的花。

Vergil停下，侧目，一个瞧不清面庞的当地女人正拉着自己。就像摆脱一缕蜘蛛丝，要脱身而去非常轻易。但他为她的手驻足片刻。

这是一只很美的手，细且白，光泽堪比珍珠。指节弯曲，但皮肤叠出的折痕非常淡，娇生惯养般，没有多余的死皮呈现一丝一毫生活所带来的劳苦。

Fortuna地处偏僻，坐落于孤岛之上，政教一体的管理让市民坚守朴实的生活习惯。

这里不该有贵族小姐或财阀的千金。

越端详，Vergil自然越疑惑。并非没见过类似值得注目的艺术品，只是它出现的地方和时机都耐人寻味。

而她受不了冗长的沉默，耐心也被耗尽。大胆地迈开一步，就这么紧紧揪着他的斗篷，她把头靠在了他侧肩。

Vergil下意识想推开这莫名其妙的来者。他讨厌生人的接触。

其实还发着抖的弱女子更想一爪掐断他脖子。如果她愿意，Vergil只会猝不及防，在地上躺尸好一阵才起得来。

但不知晓女人实力和意图，他只是警告，把另一只手搭在腰间的阎魔刀上。利刃随拇指一拨，轻轻出鞘。

可不到三秒，他不得不把注意力转向另一个出现时机更为古怪的身影。

来往的市民好像对从天而降的年轻女孩视而不见，而她一身暴露度过高的洋装又非常惹眼，或者说容易遭人非议。

她站在一栋楼的顶处，蓬松的裙摆被风稍微一掀，大腿根的皮肤和底裤就一览无余。

Vergil厌恶地抿唇，但没不理智到就这么当街拔刀。他才和一个假惺惺的教皇爆发冲突，不想因此被纠缠不休。

如果Vergil把眼光分一点到身后，就会看到身边的女人同样在打量那少女，并回以一副无聊且冷酷的表情。

她看得到自己。这个细节令楼顶的女孩震惊，桃心形的脸蛋上面色一阵白一阵青，异色瞳快要瞪出眼眶。

“不可能喵！”

她又气又怕，一跺脚，随古怪口癖应声而现的是一对雪白的猫耳和一条尾巴。

Vergil不多想就判断她是恶魔，两道迅疾的剑气飞出，送她上路。

过往市民们只当刚才突然起了疾风，没想太多。

这个白痴…

听到有人在嘟哝，Vergil回过头，除了还杵在原地的女人，没有别的可疑人影。

他不得不再一次审视她，反复琢磨，又觉得她的面纱和红色长裙朴素无奇，可能就是个因为看过自己的脸就扑过来的蠢女人。

用以往经验敷衍地处理此事，他转身就走。

啪。

她反倒是一改刚才的犹豫，用一种惊人的勇气攥住Vergil的手腕。

先是被她的力气怔住，然后又因为她柔若无骨的手勾起了玩味的兴致。这次，Vergil干脆用刀柄一挑，把她面纱掀到空中。

随后动起来的，是一头被梳洗得十分洁净的黑发。那颜色黑得透蓝，随风飘拂的模样可以说是迷人的。

再看她的脸：鸭蛋形的面部轮廓非常典雅。稍微蹙起的两道柳叶眉天生丽质，不经过一点修饰，形状端正。配以瓷白皮肤，以及传神地反映余晖的乌黑眼瞳。

美人同夕阳一样默默不语。

藏在紧闭樱唇中的沉思，即使Vergil有敏锐的洞察力也猜不透内容。她的脸好像是倒映天空的湖泊，清朗的雪白天空中飘过丝缕淡淡的云彩。

被挑走面纱后，一个肤浅的蠢东西变成一个典型的东方式佳丽，目光平静，又神秘娉婷地站在他跟前。

她像在责备他的唐突，委婉地袒露自己内心的一些哀怨。

Vergil的心神稍微被动摇一下。他并不算青涩，也远没到老气横秋的程度。对于异性，他保持一种独立傲慢的姿态，也保留符合实际的喜好。

面前的女人漂亮得不算肤浅。这并不是什么耻于承认的事实，反正他又不会说出口。

能给予她最大程度的褒美，就是让目光稍微浅柔地短暂停留，改用另一只手挪开她的手，而不是用力一挣或者直接上演一场血淋淋的好戏。

她指尖滑过自己的皮肤，Vergil眉毛因那阵轻轻的瘙痒皱起。连自己都不曾察觉的暴躁情绪在体内燎了一瞬。

他不想再久留，加快了步伐。

口腔略微张开，牙齿咬在下嘴唇。她遥看他和落日融为一体的背影，内心深处的迟疑没有因此稍微好转，而是变成了一股类似破罐子破摔的冲动。

她跑过去。地上的头纱被踩出半只脚印。

Vergil听到足音和轻微的喘息，反而走得更快。

而她穷追不舍，好像无路可退。

他故意绕入一条小巷，忍无可忍地打算让她就此香消玉殒。

毫不知情的她冲过来，原本表情含蓄的脸上闪烁一种明显的焦急。

Vergil冷眼以对，刀光一闪而过。

预料中的鲜血淋漓没有发生。取而代之的，是一次不够浪漫但足够震撼的亲吻。

Vergil顺她冲撞的惯性后倒，但摔在地上引起的震荡也没让她的嘴唇离开。

他很惊讶，因为很少有人可以躲开自己的拔刀斩，哪怕不是全力以赴地出鞘。

谁都没有留意到小巷中发生的事情。两个人好像被空间和时间双双遗忘。

稍微过了一阵，她手撑在他起伏还算平稳的胸膛，抬起脖颈同时别过头。侧脸线条倔犟，略带着羞涩。

Vergil自始至终，五官全部紧绷，流露一种说不出的是不屑还是无情的阴郁。

残留在唇瓣上的淡香和体温既勾起怒火，也把另外一种热度挑起。

他伸出手，指尖粗鲁地捏住她下巴。

咬破唇，撬开牙齿，把舌头和内壁的软肉翻搅得一塌糊涂。

这才是一个像话的强吻。

Vergil面不改色，松开沾血的嘴唇，用凛冽的眼光蔑视。

她却不似寻常女人为此恼怒或哭泣。作为被羞辱的一方，她却像成功的施暴者般翘起嘴角，乌黑的双瞳挑衅地眯起。

自己似乎被当做消遣工具利用了。这么猜疑着，Vergil当即把手按在她肩上准备卸掉她胳膊。

唔！她发出一声呻吟。

他因此条件发射地敛住力道，心里诧异。

别说脱臼，自己大可以直接捏碎她脑袋。本来也该这么处理，大不了闯入哪间屋子洗个手，再顺走一件合身的衣服。

此时，两个人的姿势足够暧昧。她正跨坐在他腰上，重心压在一个微妙的位置。不过Vergil观察到，她用膝盖转移走大部分体重。

保持这个状态，她再次握住他没有持刀的那只手，让掌心贴在她左胸的位置。

你想找死，还是什么？

Vergil感受掌心间并不算急促的柔软起伏，无声质问。

她摇头，之前露骨的挑衅流云般从瓷白的脸上褪去。她又恢复了东方式的含蓄，阖上生动的黑眼睛，再把他的手转移到自己头顶。

Vergil有种自己正在抚摸一只幼兽的错觉。

她略微低头，姿态谦逊而文静地开口：“我想你抱我…”

抱？

她的音色也是东方式的圆润，不徐不疾。但Vergil对这个字眼感到陌生和困惑。

这又是什么意思？

他有几分不满地抬高下巴。

她微微一笑，好像那些忤逆和不屑的神色都是云烟，她从一开始就如此恬静顺从。

稍微伏身，她用还在渗血的嘴唇衔住Vergil眼中沉默的黑泥，把他的不耐烦和迟疑巧妙推入一个新的世界。

放在茶几上语种不同的小说和诗集。

流动在空气中的轻音乐。

一面专门搁置熏香和精油的墙柜。

厨房和阳台种满香草和应季花卉。

不大但雅致气息浓郁的屋子里，Vergil看到了一个热忱地与生活水乳交融的人。在Fortuna这个与世隔绝的迂腐都市，她算得上清新脱俗。

Vergil客观地刨开部分偏见，觉得她是一个内在配得起美貌的女人。

如果他后来肯停留更久而不仅仅是半个晚上，就会发现这个女人早上起来后，会随机哼唱一段东方小调作为梳洗仪式的开幕。

她睡眼迷离地一边沐浴晨曦，一边给植物们浇水，再把有一定分量的大叶子当自己脸蛋那样仔细擦拭。窗台因此开出数个绿绿的太阳。

她不画个淡妆或者朝手腕喷些鲜花纯露，就不会给送牛奶、送报纸的工人或者有事相求的邻居开门。小孩子也不行。

她心灵手巧，那头黑得透蓝的长发总会因服饰不同，不是被仔细盘起，就是迎风飘舞。所以她业余爱好之一是用各种材料制作发簪。

另外果盘里一年四季都有柠檬，因为她每个星期天要进行全面而精细的护理仪式，指尖到脚后跟，每一寸皮肤不允许保留粗糙的死皮。就连同私处的毛发也会被细致呵护。对此，Vergil亲手体会后愣怔了一会儿。

她打破了他对女性精致面的认知。

另外，他不得不夸她的身材。

窈窕淑女Vergil见过不少，她们的腰部肉眼可见的没有赘肉。但搂过这个人的腰肢，他完全可以想象自己再去碰那些女人，这个部位的手感应该呈现棉花堆一样的软弱无趣，甚至一用力就能捏出一把肥腻的油。更别提本就在胸前耸出的乳肉。

都是脂肪，弱小无力的脂肪，只是稍微想象就足以兴致大败。

顿时，Vergil承认怀里的女人是个异常出众的例外。或许这次来Fortuna并不是一无所获。

满意地顺着侧腰，手指抚上她的后背。那里的皮肤同样滑腻柔嫩，并随她情绪变化而绷出肌理的美妙质感。

“痒…”她嘟哝。

Vergil默不作声掐一把。

她立即瞪去，黑亮的眼睛瞬间浮出一层雾。

痛就不痒了。他雅痞的表情如是说。

下意识地，她把心悸化作眉宇间的褶皱，脸蛋气得像一朵怒放的花。

花儿漂亮归漂亮，但不堪风雨摧折。他不屑地心想，自己只要双臂稍微用力，等待她的就是被一分为二的惨剧。

其实她才不畏惧，只是今夜情况特殊，最好咬紧牙关，不意气用事。

Vergil完全误解她的敢怒不敢言，暗暗笑话她身为人类本质上的脆弱不堪。进一步捉弄，他牙齿朝她耳廓咬去，继续享受她水蛇一般美妙的腰肢。

“你对这具身体做过什么？”湿热的吐息喷洒而出。

已经任他抚弄了，她下巴慵懒地搁他肩头：“十公里，每天都跑…”

只有长期不懈的锻炼，身体才会如此柔韧有力。也难怪刚才她褪下衣裙，只静静站在月光下，一股健美优雅的气息便扑面而来。

Vergil如她所愿，也如自己所想地抱了她。

腰身被有力地扣住之后，男子气息和床褥的淡香便在鼻息间来回变化。恍惚中，她猜想除了自己，不会有哪个女人可以配合他随心所欲的节奏。

Vergil也应该意识到了这点。他迟来地放慢速度，在最后的颤动中，似是回赠又似是留恋地给了她一个足以用温柔形容的吻。

这个吻太过纠缠，因炽热的悸动和濒临的窒息感而交错出的那些空白，往后任何人都无法再对其着色。

她不行，他也做不到。因为现在是现在，将来是将来。回忆独一无二。

天还没亮，两个人就此别过。

二

“今日微笑的花朵，

明日即枯死；

我们希望羁留的一切，

逗引你然后逃逸；

什么是这尘世的欢欣？

嘲笑黑夜的闪电，

明亮却短暂…”

沐浴后，Laurel穿着天鹅绒的黑色长袍，半躺在靠窗的长椅。柔软的枕头被垫在腰下，让她能轻松托起日渐浑圆的孕肚。

自在地重温书籍，优美的字句或哼唱从她红润的嘴唇里流出，和室内熏香缭绕，交织在清朗的月下。

很多孕期的女性会失去窈窕的韵致，长出妊娠斑或妊娠纹，加上失调的睡眠，易怒的脾气，她们需要很多帮助。

Laurel真是个例外。

她有了八个月的身孕，却还是那么悠闲，仍能在洒满星光的街头轻盈地漫步。这得益于平日规律的生活习惯和因战斗而锤炼出的优良体质。

而且Laurel已经摆正心态，坦然接受未婚先孕的事实。

阴差阳错成为hunter前，她是一名书香门第的大家闺秀，绝对不允许自己有婚前性行为。

但谁都无法保证未来绝不会发生什么。

这次经历让Laurel的见地脱离曾经的小气，态度更为洒脱。就算Vergil于她是个渣男，但这件事与Nero无关，这孩子和自己一样都是踩中命运陷阱的羔羊。

Laurel选择无私爱这个孩子，因为接纳他就是给自己救赎和希望。

她和寻常的母亲一样，会时常温柔地抚摸腹部。

也不只重复相同的告白，她会告诉甜睡在羊水中的Nero各种书籍的观后感、哪家店的什么茶叶物有所值、哪家店的丝织品没有掺一点假；想要酿口感清甜的葡萄酒要什么时候产的何种葡萄，而口感厚重的又要如何选择……

Laurel对自己的孩子娓娓道出她掌握的一切知识：文学、哲思、历史、料理、调香、穿搭、歌声、舞步、心理……

唯独对他的父亲Vergil只字不提。

这么说不对。

那个男人根本不算个男人。

Laurel当Vergil和所有风流的雄性一样，轻狂且没有责任心。这种人纵欲欢情的时候，再俊秀的容貌也显得很是龌龊。

但在异世，却有无数marysue对这个半魔倾心，不顾一切地想突破时空防线，和他共度一晚命中注定的良宵，为他孕育子嗣。

处于这段时期或者类似关键时期的时空总是硝烟四起。

市民们无法目击这些从天而降的异客，并不知道Fortuna每天都笼罩在marysue和hunter的厮杀中。

即便是hunter中的翘楚，实力一度位列首席的Laurel，在这次防守中也失算了——本应孕育Nero的女子被一位潜伏得极深的marysue设计，同另一个男人提前发生关系，在Vergil来到Fortuna时就被确认有孕在身。

没有Nero，就丢失了迎击魔剑教团的钥匙，这个时空会面临崩溃，人间最终沦为恶魔的巢穴。

出于愧疚、不舍与怜悯之情，Laurel鼓起勇气，以普通女人的身份迎合Vergil。

无数次，被顶弄得疼痛的时候，她忍不住要折断他的脖子。如果她愿意发挥真正的实力，Vergil甚至被会逼得魔人化。

但Laurel忍住了。而Vergil随心所欲地放纵，只在临走时才稍微流露符合他矜贵气质的做派。

然而比起更多的粗暴，一个温柔的吻显然不能力挽狂澜，即便这确实在Laurel心里留下不可磨灭的印象。

偶尔，她会回想那一夜的荒唐，不由自主抚摸嘴唇。他的体温和力量依稀残留。

再回忆刚才的诗句，默念“尘世的欢欣”时，脑中不自觉浮现男人该死的身影。

Laurel现在出现条件反射了，一看到类似字眼她就联想到男女欢情，Vergil便自然而然地出现，堂而皇之霸占她脑海，让她越发的郁闷。

总是优雅从容面对任何境遇的顶尖hunter，这次心头被扎了一根顽固的软刺。

和Laurel一并守护这个时空的搭档Iris，今晚也以猫的姿态溜到她的窗台。

Iris先看看这位小妈妈是否安睡，再考虑是否进屋扫荡冰箱或茶几上的果盘，同她聊聊今天的战果，问Nero没有做个安静的好孩子。

这一晚，午夜的钟声快响起，Laurel脸上肌肉还紧绷着，神情比天鹅绒长袍的颜色深沉，也比她乌黑的发更阴郁。

熟悉挚友的Iris只是瞧一眼，就知道Laurel又在为那个只顾自己爽的男人生闷气。

跳到地毯上，脖子的银铃铛轻轻响动。她毛绒的身体贴住Laurel好似象牙雕成的小腿，来回绕圈。

“好啦，Laurel，我的小妈妈。那野男人现在有魔帝替你收拾呢。而且你儿子以后会对他竖中指，把老父亲的尊严揍个粉碎。”

“你说得对，这男人不值得我怄气。”Laurel一手把Iris捞起来，放到膝头，抚摸她光滑的皮毛。

Iris用肉嘟嘟的猫爪垫轻按Laurel的孕肚：“今天Nero乖吗？”

“可他不乖又能怎样呢？”

“当然是会被我这个公平公正的干妈欺负。嗯，我指的你把他生下来后。”

“我们最好不和他相认。”

“诶，可上头的人都允许你和Ver…”观察Laurel的表情，她立即改口，“呃，我再提那个男人我就裸奔Fortuna三圈。”

“你现在就一丝不挂，猫毛不算衣服。”

“嘿嘿。”Iris细长的尾巴灵活摆动，“你别那么较真嘛。”笑过后，她跳回地上，摇身恢复人形。

按资历，Iris是Laurel的前辈。但hunter不是单纯的人类，他们停留在最黄金的年龄，身体保持最佳的战斗状态，不存在老态龙钟。

Iris是一个永远十六岁的金发洛丽塔，耳环和洋装上拉拉挂挂的小饰品总在闪闪发亮。

同样是魔女还是后辈的Laurel明显稳健得多，她喜欢穿素雅又大方的裙装。忽略喜欢以折颈处刑为战斗划上句号的习惯，她参与狩猎的姿态像淑女在花园散步般优雅。

“这是你今天的战利品吗？”Laurel看向Iris腰间的单簧管，上边还沾着血。

“劣质的哈默林吹笛人，顺带她那个胸啊……哎，我就郁闷了，最近爆乳系的marysue怎么这么多？Nero还需要妈吗？明明亲的、干的都有了。”

Laurel被她逗笑，眉眼弯如新月。

Iris清清嗓子后继续汇报：“她很自信能催眠我，但是不知道我魔抗高得离谱。想象一下，她好像一个用三流情歌强行撩妹的蠢货。而我自然是内心毫无波动，甚至当场手撕了她。”

聊着聊着，Laurel忽的表情一滞，示意Iris暂时不提血腥的字眼。因为Nero刚踢了自己一脚。

这很奇妙，只要二人汇报工作时措辞稍微过激，日渐长大的小胎儿就会做出反应。

“可他迟早会这个…噗！”Iris掩嘴一笑，用中指比划一个不文雅的手势。

“噢，拜托你别提。”Laurel想到自己倾注十个月的心血最终会被一声粗口付之一炬，挺郁闷。

“不过我觉得这孩子会是例外，因为他有个不一般的小妈妈。”Iris碧绿的眼瞳充满骄傲，洋装上的饰品随身子扭摆叮当地响。

我的孩子…

我的…

Iris的话给了一种Laurel信心。

虽然和Nero密不可分的缘分只有怀胎这十月，但她还会继续守护这个时空，目睹Nero成为独当一面的男子汉。

她感慨:“Iris，我原来觉得hunter只是很机械地处理marysue。”

“噗，机械…你可别把这话说给别的同事听。不是谁都像你，强得开了挂。另外你现在身份多了一个。”

说着，Iris去梳妆台，在匣子里随便挑了一个小小的三色紫罗兰发绳，绕到躺椅后，把Laurel乌黑的秀发挽起。

Laurel问：“你要带我上哪儿去吗？”

“明天起Fortuna要连着下半个月的梅雨，就想带你出去看星星。赏脸吗，小妈妈？”

“当然。我没理由拒绝。不过这雨并不一无是处。”

“是的，这意味着清理战场会变得方便，我不用再想法子销毁那些血迹了。”

“我还有两个月就能复出，你再坚持一下。”

“No，你给我好好坐月子。杀marysue跟切菜似的人，这里不止你一个。”

“好吧，我接受你的美意。”

Laurel把手搭在Iris掌心，踏上她用魔力凝出的冰雪浮廊。

Iris还施展了驱散魔法，不会有人看到她俩闲情逸致地漫步空中。

今夜的月亮很大，纯净的光给Fortuna镀上一层雪一样的银白。

Laurel仰望繁星，忽的笑起来，鹅蛋脸上绽开两朵淡淡的梨涡。

“发现流星了吗？”Iris握住Laurel的手。即便对冰雪浮廊施展已经熟练，但只要带Laurel散步，她每次都会谨慎地控制魔力。

Laurel摇头：“没有流星，我只是笑天上的星星。”

“因为他们徒劳地向你抛媚眼？”

“我已经是个嫁不出去的未婚妈妈，你可别打趣我了。”

“好的，我择日替你和Nero把那个男人…哎，这样，我把他卖到最骚气的gay吧，皮鞭口球妇科椅三连。这你可解气？”

“如果再往他屁股里塞点什么，我会更愉悦。”

Iris笑得好大声：“Laurel，知道吗，我以为你只在面对marysue的时候会形象崩坏地爆粗口，原来那男人也会让你口吐芬芳。”

“他跟她们没区别，只是一个不得不活，另一个不得不灭。唉。”

看着脸上表情因受孕而变得丰富的Laurel，Iris模模糊糊觉得Vergil和她的孽缘还没完，说不定…

绿眼睛微微眯起，古灵精怪的魔女开始了想象。

Laurel端详挚友的脸，提醒道：“你笑得很古怪，让我想起坛子里被腌得皱巴的西红柿。”

“是么…”Iris耸耸肩，机敏地转移话题，“你还没告诉我，天上的星星哪儿好笑了。”

Laurel嫣然一笑，微抬下巴：“你瞧。”

Iris配合地仰头。

“看上去，星星们又密又忙，但它们声息全无。”Laurel一边抚摸挺起的孕肚，一边含蓄表达，“骗得了眼睛骗不了心啊，这热闹的天上，活像一个无边无际的笑话。”

Iris反复回味这番话，又观察Laurel手上的动作，慢慢理解了她的意思。

异世的marysue被男人们迷得晕头转向，只想闯入这里做一场美梦，却不知道梦境成真的代价。毕竟hunter是时空秩序的守护者，是她们的食梦兽和送葬人。

冰雪浮廊止于魔剑教团的神殿广场。

Iris领舞般牵起Laurel的手转一个圈：“你现在心情变得舒畅，我的目的也达到了。你现在该躺回床上睡一个美容觉。”

Laurel瞥一眼某处稍微开裂的深蓝色夜空：“我继续做象牙塔里的小妈妈？”

“当然。在Nero断母乳前你都是娇贵的公主。”Iris打一个响指。

她投在冰面的影子应声脱离身体，化身乌鸦替代本体前去“迎接”marysue的到访。

Iris对Laurel眨眼：“我们走吧。”

Laurel点点头，对挚友的实力深信不疑。

俩人头顶的星星如同海里漾起的浪花，其间跳动着最为明亮的两朵。

没多久，有一颗流星划过夜空。

第二天，梅雨如约而至。

昨晚上Iris拦截了marysue的入侵。修复战斗造成的建筑物损坏，清理完现场，再去早市大买特买，她满载而归赶到Laurel家里时，没想到对方起得很早，正一边守着正在熬煮的热粥，一边捧书念读。

一件淡紫色中袖连衣裙，裙摆绣着一束风信子。乌黑的长发自由披散，表情专注的脸上因为身体有孕而没有丝毫化妆，但Laurel仍清新得如晨曦中的花露。

“…刺猬已经啼了四次。

怪鸟在鸣啸；时候到了，时候到了。

绕釜环行火融融，

毒肝腐脏置其中。

蛤蟆蛰眠寒石底；

三十一日夜相继，

汗出淋漓化毒浆…”

如果从她嘴中说出的文字不那么古怪，画面本来是赏心悦目的。

Iris忍不住咳嗽两声，打断Laurel。

“早安。”Laurel向她点点头，“我准备了姜汁撞奶，要吗？”

“当然，不过在这之前…”Iris放下大包小包，拿走她手里的书，看过封面后摇头：“我承认莎士比亚很了不起。但我不觉得《麦克白》适用于胎教。”

Laurel认真托起下巴想了想，让Iris帮忙看着炉灶，自己去了书房。

很快她回来，手里拿的是《夜莺与玫瑰》。

Iris很少看书，只是听Laurel聊天时会留意名家的作品。

“童话故事，这还差不多。”Iris总算松一口气，支走Laurel，让她去躺椅上等着，自己轻车熟路地在厨房准备热粥的配菜。

Laurel微笑地看Iris忙碌的背影，低垂睫羽，眼睛看向书本。

“这是举行加冕礼的前一天晚上，少年王一个人坐在漂亮的卧室里…”

Iris默默听着，等她把这个故事讲完才回头对Laurel遗憾道：“不成啊，Nero还是会长成一拳把叔叔打得半死的小子。”

“那是别的Nero。”Laurel面色恬静，“不是我儿子。”

三

Nero出生那天，Fortuna下了雷雨。这雨并不自然，是由一对双胞胎marysue联手制造的混乱。

即便不知道Nero的生母其实是身为hunter的Laurel，但有Sparda血统的新生儿对marysue的诱惑实在太大。

在突破第一道时空防线前，这对marysue双子已经击溃了更多虎视眈眈的同类。

并且她们约好，联手杀掉这里的hunter后，姐妹之间再一决胜负——Nero不需要两个母亲，甚至不需要除自己之外的任何女性。

“听着，Laurel，在我回来前你哪儿都不能去。今晚上实在特别。”

Iris反复叮嘱，在Laurel的住所忙里忙外。每个角落都被摆上成堆的魔石、古老的卷轴还有炼金产物。

Laurel默认了她的安排，靠着天鹅绒枕头坐在床上，看Iris把从marysue身上得到的部分——手脚、五官、内脏、头发、皮肤、指甲——按照一定规律摆在用乌鸦血画出的魔法阵上。

一阵红光闪过，那些被装在玻璃瓶中的人体部位消失。住所外围又被筑起一道结界。

被层层护罩隔离，听不到雨打在窗户上的声音，但Laurel清楚外界的任何风吹草动。

“Iris，你该出发了。”她对正在擦汗的友人说。

“是的，我得把她们撕烂，用她们的血洗澡。希望这对双胞胎还是处女，不然……罢了，总之你别怕，我的小妈妈。”

Iris低头吻吻Laurel同样汗湿的额头，她正在忍受临盆的阵痛。

“很抱歉我没法陪你。”Iris叹气道。

“我知道该怎么做，快去吧。”Laurel宽慰地笑着。

自从怀了Nero后她脸上的表情更加丰富，也温柔了许多。这就是母性的光辉吧。

确实不能再耽搁了。察觉到逐渐逼近的两股力量，Iris带上提灯和扫把，翻窗而去。

“好的，接下来是我的战斗…”Laurel慢慢平躺，深呼吸。

Nero的胎位很正。Laurel可以独自顺产，她有这个自信，也忍得住疼。

再不会有任何疼痛能和Vergil所带来的令她印象更深刻。

恨吗？

怨吗？

在越发剧烈频繁的宫缩间，Laurel揪住身下的床单，在不自觉想起的往昔记忆中自问。

那时她无忧无虑，无论是在一尘不染的私人图书馆，还是身处四季分明的欧式庭院。她自由穿梭，可以一下子从五言七律的平仄中跳入爱琴海的怀里。

没有使命，没有战斗。

不会魔法，不懂情爱。

Laurel知道自己再不是那个被捧在手心里的小小姐，而是被强硬从茧里拽到战场上的机器。

不过那些还没来得及蜕变的柔软组织还保持质朴的原样。Laurel小心翼翼地保留着，仍是希望有谁能替她织一个茧。不用太大，只需要两个掌心合拢起来的方寸空间就够了。

Vergil不会放下阎魔刀，两手永远抓不牢任何东西，包括他自己的性命。Laurel清楚这个男人的命途，也哀怨过被他剥夺了继续保持憧憬的机会。

说到底我只能靠自己，hunter有的只是现实，没有梦。

预感到体内翻滚的血浪即将决堤，她立即把手帕揉成团朝嘴里塞。

Nero好像因为有恶魔血统，他虽然胎位正，但个头比寻常人类婴儿要大。

Laurel妊娠的最后两个月，也发觉她每天要多次进食才不会让自己形容枯槁。

如果她的猜想没错，真正会孕育Nero的女性并非忍心丢弃自己的骨肉，而是在孕期里意识到自己肚子里有只贪婪的怪物。

胎儿状态的Nero还不受理性约束，出于求生本能，他似乎连母亲也会吃掉。

某种意义上讲Nero和Vergil还真是一对父子。

Laurel很钦佩自己在这个节骨眼上还有余裕开玩笑。但没多久她开始失去对呼吸的把握，脚在床单上胡乱蹬着，像是一条被丢入滚水的鱼，拼命想要抓住什么。

支离破碎的呻吟和悲鸣从被唾液濡湿的手帕团里溢出。Laurel希望Iris可以快点回来，迅速帮自己彻底完成分娩。

隐隐的，Laurel回忆起当自己是小女孩时，家中女眷要是临盆，她的丈夫会请好假，从预产日前几天就一直陪护着。

Laurel这时不禁恨极了Vergil。她用最恶毒的文字换着语种诅咒他，在心里接二连三地骂。

但骂过后，手里还是除了汗水和床单就什么都抓不住。

Laurel不自觉流下泪水。

可能是因为在体内翻江倒海的Nero总算脱离吧，她为自己的努力和勇敢而泣了。

我不为Vergil难过，那个男人不值得，不值得…

反复劝慰自己的Laurel ，却没意识到眼窝变得越来越湿热。

咬牙慢慢坐起来，Laurel把嘴里的手帕抽出放到一旁，把被打湿的乱发捋到耳后。

她是hunter中的翘楚，早就制造过无数支离破碎的尸体，本该对血腥画面无动于衷的。

但当拿起剪刀剪断脐带时，她手还是止不住颤抖。直到把Nero同自己身下的血污清理干净，Laurel身心的战栗都还未平息。

声音发颤地哄着啼哭不止的Nero ，Laurel都不知道自己到底是安抚孩子，还是在鼓励自己要坚强振作。

听不到窗外的雨声和雷鸣，但今夜之后，Laurel对雷雨天莫名的抵触还有恐惧。

她常常一动不动地仰望像脏抹布的浓云，乌黑的双眼中在雨滴落前就盛满了湿润的悲伤。

四

Nero是个和雨有缘的孩子，他出生在下雨天，和生母别离于雨天。

Laurel抚养Nero半年了，小婴儿早已经会睁着圆滚滚的蓝眼睛注视抱着自己的人。Iris说小孩子不会留下婴儿时期的记忆，但Laurel还是打算送走他。

海滨的秋雨，一条条如明亮的琴弦，在天空和Laurel的心之间绷紧。Iris默默撑伞，陪Laurel走过沿海公路和行人鲜少的长街。

Laurel在对熟睡的孩子做着最后的嘱托，再讲了一个长长的童话故事。

臂弯里如小火炉的Nero让Laurel对落下的雨水和头顶的乌云不再感到抵触。但很快她又要面临一个人迎向冷雨的日子。心底的忧伤在扩大，像海面一样充满迷惘怆恻的涟漪。

秋雨打在孤儿院门前的树丛间，连绵有声。

Iris让大伞浮空，从腰包里取出一盒催眠香粉，吹散到空气里。亮晶晶的粉末如轻纱笼罩了孤儿院。

Iris轻声说：“走吧。”

Laurel点头，又垂眸看Nero，有些日子没打理的乌黑额发自然垂下来。她俯着头，哀伤的脸上逐渐浮起一朵淡淡的笑。

她回忆起这个月里的点滴小事，周围的景象在不断后退、后退，变成一个模糊透明的背景。橙黄色的灯光下，她坐在床沿，像一尊圣母塑像，端庄而慈爱。

“他不会孤单的，只是在这之前得吃点苦。”Iris站在Laurel身侧，手按在她肩头。

“他能克服，我知道。”Laurel又笑起来，眼泪在眼眶里还没来得及干，弥漫着闪耀的湿气。

Iris趁催眠香粉的效用还在，和Laurel又围绕Nero的事絮叨一阵，把她披散的乌黑长发编成一条浓密的厚实的辫子，露出匀称美丽的胸颈和双肩线条。

当夜，Laurel在被收拾一新的住所里跳了一支单人圆舞曲。她想象自己从一双手臂，转跳到另一双手臂，上胸微向后倾。石榴红的裙子如怒放的蔷薇，向象牙白的小腿四周舒展。

在摇曳的烛光中旋转，Laurel略呈玫瑰红的嘴唇间隐约浮现一丝微笑，吟道：

“相忘于世界

相忘于自己

孤身孑然

此时此地

我歇息这石拱门下面

在深沉的寂静中

无人听见

无人看见…”

Nero被孤儿院抚养的消息传开。时空的时间线再次推进到关键点，marysue接二连三出现，并有更多的好事者隔着防线蠢蠢欲动。

清朗无雨的日夜里，Laurel双手时常沾满鲜血。她看那些狂妄女孩的眼神很冷，周身空气仿佛结了冰。

市民们看不到使用了隐匿魔法的她，只是路过同样被隐匿的战场空间时，忽的感觉到一股寒气侵入皮肤。

正与Laurel对峙的marysue对她散发的威压不以为然，挥舞着不停闪烁火花的粉红法杖，嘴里念叨夹杂古怪口癖的台词。

这是一种典型的自作多情。当marysue以为表情冷酷的hunter是不折不扣的障碍、而自己是迟来的英雄，有这个想法时她就已经死了。

即便她现在还活蹦乱跳，可不超过半分钟…

Laurel绝不和marysue废话、周旋。分析完对方的能力和破绽，她就会立刻动手。

不出意外，今天又是战果累累却无聊的一天。

一边警惕四望，Laurel拖着一具折颈的女尸，游走在深夜的街头。

她投在墙上的影子，腿脚和腰身被路灯拽得过分苗条，显得每一步行走都有种起舞的伶俐。

初开花朵似的面庞，富有东方美的五官是一种优雅的骗局。

没有完全脱离战场的Laurel，并无平日里那种纤细如五月春光的温婉。相反她冷酷锐利，暗夜和凛风都得归顺于她。

秀气的女人一旦动起来，每一处肌肉都会犀利地时绷紧、时舒展。Laurel的战斗总是充满快狠准的美学，原地留下一道漆黑的残影，接连是肉眼无法捕捉的瞬闪，最后以折颈作为处刑，用一声脆响谢幕。

一只绿眼睛的猫从暗处走过来，跟在她身边，用有点谄媚的腔调问:“这是今天的第几个？”

猫是Iris。在Laurel厌恶的下雨天她会替她出征，平日里她则负责清理战场，拿marysue的尸体进行炼金实验。

Laurel觉得困得厉害，捂嘴打一个呵欠:“我忘了数…可能八个，可能只有六个。”

猫扫了眼被拖行的女尸，玩心大起般绕着Laurel小跑:“这女的是火属性，可以把心脏给我吗？感觉除了肠子之外的器官都不错。”

“你随意吧。”Laurel把还温暖的尸体丢地上。凭印象，她合上眼，在黑暗和困倦中走过已经烂熟于心的街头。

Iris在银铃铛清脆作响的声音中，变成十六岁的金发洛丽塔。她一脚踩在女尸身上，望着Laurel的背影。

谁会料到Laurel现在战斗，不是为了应付差事，而是保护自己的儿子呢？

要Nero不知道自己有个这么了不起的小妈妈未免可惜。但绝对不能便宜那个负心汉。

Iris伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，心想今晚的加班夜宵是黄瓜卷还有香蕉船。

“去你*的下半身…”

碧绿的眼里流露嗜血的杀意。她朝地上啐一口唾沫，用魔力撕开空间的同时，一脚把女尸踢了进去。

她假装自己在踹那个男人。

五

Nero的出生给Laurel带去了美好的回忆，也给这个时空的Fortuna招惹来更多的入侵者。

Laurel当然认为自己的儿子很漂亮可爱，无条件地思念，暗地里宠爱着。

可这些毛都没长齐的母猫在嚎叫什么？

过去只觉得处理非法入侵是任务，现在则是义不容辞的义务。闲暇时，她让Iris用魔法进行人工降雨，努力克服因独自分娩而对下雨天产生的心理阴影。

“你努力的模样很迷人，但我会心疼。”Iris摇摇头，在Laurel的脸色进一步变差前终止降雨。

Fortuna市民不解地仰望突然又放晴的天空。

“抱歉，Iris…”Laurel用面纱裹紧半边脸，坐在长椅。

路过的人没有觉得她有什么异样。

变成猫的Iris跳到她腿上，安抚地蹭对方发凉的手，系在脖子上的铃铛清脆作响。

“我的小妈妈，别勉强了，下雨天里不是还有我吗？”

“我是担心…”

“你信不过我？”

“不是，Iris，但…”

“没有但是，没有可是。这个时空的Fortuna本来由我全权看守，你别忘了你是特派过来的第二副官。”

Iris几乎不和Laurel提这件事。她本来反感职场的上下级关系。但要说服Laurel，这可以做一个强有力的理由。

Laurel抱起她，和她额头抵着额头：“好吧，我服从。”

Laurel还记得自己刚成为hunter时，从被众星拱月的深闺生活一下子转移到战场，她的文静变化成了沉默，脸上的神情像漆黑的瞳色一样单调，总有无尽的孤独。

其实Iris也适应孤独，但她也明白同伴和乐观的重要性。在Laurel身边，Iris作为上级却整天嘻嘻哈哈，好像永远不知道忧愁是什么东西。

Iris风摇银铃的笑声影响了Laurel。虽然她还是吝于发出同样的连串声音，但她的气质和脸上的表情越来越明亮。

现在她们是整条战线中有名的黄金组合。除了极少数人才知道的秘密——Laurel孕育了这个时空的Nero。二人的战绩是史无前例的零失手。

“我想去教团看看…”

Laurel站起来，雪白的鹅蛋脸上泛起淡淡的柔情。她朝神殿望去，视线留恋地胶附着天空。

太阳正朝海里落去，一斑斑颜色消残的云霞随风和她乌黑的鬓发飘起来。

Nero并不是生来叛逆，而是受后天环境影响。在民风淳朴、信息闭塞的Fortuna，很少有不知身世的孩子。像Nero这样的孤儿，基本会视作游妓的孩子，因为妨碍生计而被无情舍弃的骨肉。

被嘲笑、指点，浸泡在无助和悲伤之中，鲜少得到朋友和呵护的Nero却像一株顽强的野草，越长越旺盛。他对自己的诞生已经不那么在意，就算纠结，就算亲生父母出现了又怎么样？

远远的，Laurel看着靠在灯柱上的Nero。他刚用第一笔薪水买了一双保暖护膝送给孤儿院老师。慈祥的老妇人患有风湿病，膝盖一直不好。

知恩图报的男孩出落得日渐俊朗。侧影迎着夕阳光，在Laurel她看来有一种令她欣慰喜悦的神气。

“可惜了，再过一俩年某个不靠谱的叔叔要来教坏小朋友的。”趴在Laurel肩头的Iris悻悻地甩尾巴。

“没关系。”

“真的？Nero以后会变成臭嘴骑士哟。”

“那是别人家的Nero。”

Laurel再远远看了他一会儿，施施然离开。

今年生日，Nero又收到了匿名送来的书籍。印象里，自己能在不翻字典的前提下独立阅读时，这个人每年这个时候都会送书给他。只有第一次书里有留言，上边写了一个字：

等

字迹端正有力，也分不清笔者是男是女。

另外Nero的生日并非被是被孤儿院领养那天，而是在襁褓的黑布里夹有一张纸，写有精确到时分的出生日期。

不过Nero并不知道这件事，孤儿院院长和后来领养他的kyrie一家都没有说出来，怕他会更加怨恨亲生父母。

如果每年送书的如果真是那对夫妇，这样的补偿也显得太微不足道。

“今年是什么书？”已经习惯邮差的定时造访，kyrie好奇地问。

Nero有些为难地展示书的封面——《艺术的故事》。他摇摇头：“我觉得看起来会吃力。”

精装书又厚又沉，好像一块满是小抄的砖头。

“去年的《莎士比亚悲喜剧选集》你看完了吗？”Credo走过来问。

“早看完了。”Nero皱起眉毛，他虽然不明白故事里的角色为什么不能捋直舌头简单说话，但情节如何他是记住了的。

想到这里，他赶紧在Credo追之前强调：“每个故事我都记得，你想听哪个？”

像个争强好胜的小孩子。Credo对Nero的反应忍俊不禁，折身去厨房帮正在做晚饭的母亲。

回到自己的房间，Nero撕开书的塑料封壳。他抬头看一眼书柜。书柜是他自己动手做的，因为还没有足够资金购买现成的。

如果不是这个人每年这时候都送书来，他不会有闲情尝试木工活儿。好几次，他差点把指头给锯掉。

“你到底是谁？”

Nero隔着书柜玻璃，出神地盯着里边的书。数量不多，十根指头就够数。

他猜想自己是不是每年生日会收到新书直到自己老死？

然后，他又想知道，除了文学和纪实方面的书，这个人能不能换个口味，总觉得里边的文字和自己个性不相匹配。

可要用讨厌形容，Nero又觉得不至于。至少他看得进去。

一时，Nero想起了什么，打开书柜拿出去年的《莎士比亚悲喜剧选集》，顺着目录指示翻到《麦克白》。视线追随指尖看向一行字，他不徐不疾地念：

“刺猬已经啼了四次。

怪鸟在鸣啸；时候到了，时候到了。

绕釜环行火融融，

毒肝腐脏置其中。

蛤蟆蛰眠寒石底；

三十一日夜相继，

汗出淋漓化毒浆…”

Nero眨眨眼，心里有种说不出的感觉，好像血液里似乎增加了什么力量，浑身都感觉痒痒的。

一种似曾相识的感触使他欲言又止。

再拿出前年的《夜莺与玫瑰》，Nero又顺目录找到其中一则故事，念读：

“这是举行加冕礼的前一天晚上，少年王一个人坐在漂亮的卧室里。大臣们低首鞠躬之后都退了出去…”

文字里好像藏了一双眼睛，柔柔地凝视自己。

Nero不止一次在默读或者读出声时产生这样的错觉，老被怀念的又莫名其妙的情绪骚扰心神。

“你到底是谁？”

Nero丢开书。静默半天后，他又拿起书仔细检查，发现没有破损才舒了口气。

“算了，看就看…”

Nero索性认为这是对方和自己在打赌。

我才不是四肢发达的人，这么想着，Nero静下心翻开《艺术的故事》第一页。

六

伴着一声巨响，代表教皇野心的巨像——救世主，无头的白色身躯轰然倒地。

横扫了Fortuna多年的血雨腥风被Nero终结，城市迎来新的安宁。

“感到自豪吗，小妈妈？”

Iris脚踩在一具新鲜尸体上，嘴角扬起笑容。

“这是必然之事，不需要激动。”Laurel像往常一样拧断玛丽苏的脖颈，把恐惧、怒意和求饶扼杀于死寂中。

Nero和Dante，两位Sparda后裔联手抗衡魔剑教团，对于任何时空都是大事件。这段期间，Iris和Laurel和他们一样都忙坏了。

Iris伸懒腰，问:“再过个七八年，某个混球可是要来砍手夺刀的。对于这件必然之事，你也能做到波澜不起？”

Laurel清秀的眉毛不自觉内拢，挤出淡淡的阴影。她接过Iris递来的手帕擦血，忖道：“我可能会一时冲动…”

Iris建议道:“眼不见心不乱。你估摸着时间，到时候别待在这儿，找个地方度几天假。”

Laurel想了一会儿，摇头:“算了，那段时间这些疯子的数量只多不减，我不能让你抗着。”

Iris嬉笑着，一边给marysue尸体挨个开膛破肚，挖取内脏，一边说：“我倒是怕你留下来，借着火气把我的活儿全揽了。你不走，可以，但也别战斗了，当妈的狂暴起来太要命。”

Laurel歪过头，耳边的黑发柔顺地滑下:“我那段期间什么都不做？”

“说对一半。”Iris埋头工作，在一具具血淋淋的尸体间来回走，“Nero被砍手时，你什么都别做。但直到他恢复意识前，你得陪着。”

顿一下，她偏过头，盯着Laurel补充道:“其实不用我强调或者给建议，你知道自己不该做什么，也知道自己能替那孩子做什么。”

Laurel微微叹息:“你一直都懂我。”

Iris故意把猫尾巴探出裙摆，摇啊摇:“哎呀，日久了还生情呢，也不看我们做了多少年搭档。”

Iris略去她话里的荤意，脸上挂起无奈又欣慰的笑，蹲下，替她把内脏分类装入玻璃罐。

Iris说:“你手白擦了。”

Laurel无所谓:“这不算什么脏活儿，也不麻烦。”

Iris回忆道：“以前和我共事的人就干不来这个。”

Laurel说：“让他们装吧，乌鸦的毛漂不白。”

Iris笑起来露出一颗虎牙:“嘻嘻，我就喜欢你这种性格～”

说罢，她哼起歌，手上动作更加灵活。

Laurel感觉心情愉快，侧头看向Iris。童颜的金发魔女勾起嘴角，侧脸在淡淡的阳光照射下晕出蔷薇辉石般的暖色调。

新泡的红茶、锦缎的纹饰，花蕾和晨曦、诗集和点心……

魔女的歌声和笑容让Laurel回忆起很多美好画面，她忽的觉得自己是一个不合格的独居者。“孤僻”和“寡言”是自以为是的印象，不是她真正期待的生活姿态。

如果身边有合适的陪伴者，她也可以解放性格中活泼的部分，像鸟儿一样不停啁啾，裙摆和发尾都摇曳起来。

别再揪着那个晚上和那个男人不放了。

“小妈妈？”Iris不解Laurel为何盯着自己笑，眼神却飘到别的地方。

“我突然觉得你之前的一个意见可以采纳。”Laurel回神后说。

“哪个？”

“我该抽点时间让自己享受生活。”

Iris感到惊讶。

Laurel用好听的继续说：“我把自己关起来了，在hunter和母亲的房间里来回转移。”

Iris补充:“呃，或许还有书房。”

“阅读，这是一个值得坚持的爱好。”Laurel点头承认，“不管怎样，我该让时间流动得更有意义，不然显得我没有格局，像个愚蠢的怨妇。”

Iris叹道：“你早该想开啦，自打你和他……总之，尽管享受生活吧。Nero长大了，我又很强，你该休假时就去休假。本来做hunter就没必要按部就班。”

Laurel点点头，当天晚上就写整整一页纸的行程安排。

艺术节、音乐节、狂欢节、博览会、游行、文豪故居、博物馆、美术展……

她想参加的节日和想去的地方太多。

Iris粗略看过，咕哝:“你可别一去不回，当然，我不是在抱怨我一个应付不来那些疯女人。”

Laurel一边翻日历一边说：“我只会挑相对闲适的日子去。美好的东西还是耐心些，花更久时间一点点品味更有意思，而且有可能有意外收获。”

“啊哈，倒是有道理。不过我嘛，没你那么精致，糙惯了。”Iris自觉摇头，不跟风。她虽然好动贪玩，但不会为了消遣时间而费心思做计划。

随着Fortuna的重建进度日趋完善，marysue的入侵频率也逐渐下降。下次高峰，就如Iris所说是在七年后，大约在Nero认识Nico的时候。

收拾好行李，休假手续也办理齐全，Laurel搭乘客轮离开Fortuna，带着期待而轻松的心情。

只要不让marysue干扰时空的正常进程，hunter大可以自由支配时间，请霸王假的人不在少数，Iris是这种现象的起头者之一。但Laurel还是按规矩办事。

行程表里的第一站和Fortuna一样，是一座海岛都市。

典型的地中海气候，四季温暖，还有向来备受称颂的晴天。特别是盛夏后日照逐渐缩短的阳光，质感金黄，清晰可见。

六月后各种节日愈来愈多，不少都在仲夏六月二十四日的施洗约翰节后举行。

Laurel刚下客轮，便赶上了当地的赛舟会、迎接她的是在河畔边停泊的、一排排装饰艳丽的彩船。

比Fortuna更繁荣的贸易往来和文化交流，造就当地人热情直白的性格。

婉拒了几位年轻男士的搭讪和邀请，Laurel提着小皮箱投宿预定的旅店，用温水洗干净浑身的疲乏。

盥洗台上的橙花味熏香壶和垂式玻璃瓶里的绿萝，都让她感到身心愉悦，禁不住躺在被阳光晒得蓬暖的床上睡一个午觉。

Laurel不禁觉得那些marysue脑子不好使，如果她们不张牙舞爪地主动招惹，坏了秩序，安安分分地待在这样的美丽地方享受时光，有何不好？

自问自答，Laurel嘀咕着Sparda的男人真是灾难源。可一想到自己是Nero的母亲，她把眼睛睁开，盯着天花板。

唉…

她叹一声，翻过身子，心想有机会还是要让那孩子多见识外边的世界。Fortuna闭塞的环境，会浪费自己寄书的苦心。

Laurel弯起嘴角，可很快她又皱眉。

脑子里正想象一副画面——Nero换上正装，坐在她旁边一块欣赏跨年音乐会。

母亲带儿子参加文艺活动有什么不对？

理论上讲这是该被大力推崇的，可实际上她又不该和Nero相认。

自从生了Nero，Laurel逐渐理解marysue的疯狂，但理性地不愿和她们同流合污。

现在这种想法又松动了。

Laurel伸手，在窗台的盆栽花里随便摘一朵，言语着，一边撕花瓣。

“他即便注定要和恶魔杀伐一辈子。要命，这和杀猪匠没区别。”

“好吧，还有一点安慰，他会在睡前看看那些书，也知道休息日除了补觉、加餐，会应付孩子们的错题，给他们讲莎士比亚。”

“但你值得去故事外的世界走走，绝不能像你的……你该丰富精神的深度和广度。”

Laurel一想到Nero那沉迷披萨、圣代和酒精的叔叔，还有某个屡败屡战的固执男人，连连摇头。在某个念头呼之欲出的时刻，她刚好拔掉最后一片花瓣。

“很好，去它*的规矩。”

Laurel一脸不屑地把花梗丢到垃圾桶里。

晚上，市区的商业街一片热闹繁忙。Laurel给Iris和Nero挑了很多礼物。最后她还给他选了领带和领带夹。

信里，Laurel吩咐Iris帮忙给Nero画一两种领结打法。可忽的想起Iris的惊人画技，Laurel后知后觉自己操之过急，有些上头了。

虽然不能尽快和Nero相认，但她还是有方法给Nero暗示，为未来做足铺垫。

“你是大孩子了，至少得会打温莎结…”

Laurel亲手绘制步骤图，想象Nero穿正装的模样。他是Sparda家的恶魔猎人，不假，但也是她亲生的，不会是脱离战场就无从适应日常的武斗派。

等忙活到零点，邮局早关门了。Laurel推开窗户吹夜风，心想明天再去也不迟。

倒半杯红酒，一边小酌一边看月色，消磨一些时间。等睡意泛起，也不贪杯，Laurel松开发髻，梳顺乌黑的长发后，打着呵欠，准备拉上窗帘就睡。

洒满月光的安静街道，一个被斗篷裹得严实的身影正在走过，缓慢的，一步步走入Laurel的眼底、记忆里。

睡意顷刻结冰，视线被冻住。

不可能会认错，那个背影是Vergil的。

可他这么早就离开魔界了吗？

岂不是Nero要提前迎来危机？

Laurel思绪一下乱起来。

就连Nero，Laurel都没有充足底气和他面对面，何况是这个男人。瞌睡没有了，她也觉得自己被抽干力气，木头一样愣在窗边。

一直以来，她只关心Fortuna和Nero的安全。在Vergil现身夺刀前，她不想花一分一秒猜测他的近况。如果能心想事成，她倒巴不得他早点消失。

但这样真的好吗？

Laurel怨恨Vergil，至今也是。但她想到了Nero。

她可以弥补Nero童年时期遭受的孤独和委屈，但她无法成为“父亲”的替代。

虽然这个父亲非常的混蛋，可生物学上的事实她违抗不了。

即便Nero和她观点一致，也排挤Vergil。但Dante仍会把Vergil当兄弟，不到最后绝不放弃他。

论重视亲情和家庭，Nero倒是和Dante有共同语言，谈不上有多亲近Vergil，但Nero不会忽略他的死活。

前思后想，Laurel选择忍气吞声，多留意此刻出现在眼前的Vergil。

步履蹒跚，动作迟缓…

Laurel心情跟着沉重，起初还有些幸灾乐祸的。

她猜想Vergil或许以这种姿态在人间徘徊，直到寻找到阎魔刀的正确方位。也就是说，他还要在人间流浪至少七年。

真是命大。

她不知道该夸他还该同情他，犹豫着，直到空气响起“咚”的闷响——Vergil体力不支，倒在路中央。

就算她不管，他迟早也能爬起来吧。

可要是一直不起来，可能会被马车或者别的交通工具轧死。

自Vergil离奇出现，Laurel脑子始终乱糟糟的，充斥各种不合实际的想象。

最后她还是下楼，靠近几乎奄奄一息的男人。

该说一声风水轮流转吗？第一次见面时，你那样的高傲强势。Laurel蹲在他身边，一边在心里感慨，一边掀起兜帽观察他的脸色。

换做哪个医生，见他死人一样惨白的脸，该马上摇头要家属准备后事了。

可惜Laurel清楚这男人的命比蟑螂的硬千百倍。

“听着，我不想报私仇让Nero没了父亲，仅此…”

她皱着眉毛，指尖触碰到他开裂的嘴唇。

这是无意识的行为，却让她立即失声，心跳乱了一瞬。

“不该是这种感觉…”

她喃喃自语，想起了那个晚上的吻。

七

要是住的地方有人在养病，去哪儿都觉得心放不下来。

Laurel捏着票，在剧院门前准备入场时无奈折身。价格不菲的一等座门票送给一位无意认识的贫穷学生，是个在音乐学院深造的大提琴手。

再次在街头遇见，学生送了Laurel一罐油渍番茄和一罐油渍橄榄果。这是他尽自己所能在短时间内拿得出的像样回礼。本地的橄榄果和番茄品质一流，身为长子的他从母亲身上学到了很多生活技艺。

Laurel很喜欢这些富有自然气息的绿色食物。学生看着她的笑容，腼腆地从书包里拿出一页纸，上边是制作这种特色腌菜的食谱。

“如果不介意，我还想给你写一支曲子…”学生挠着鼻梁，眼神很亮很干净。

Laurel点头，欣然接受。

回到旅店，她一眼就能看到依旧一动不动的Vergil。被未精致乳木果脂滋润过的嘴唇已经没有裂口，脸色也有了好转。

每天，Laurel都要给Vergil输两瓶葡萄糖液。她找不准静脉血管，心想他既然是蟑螂命，就捏着针头，在被酒精消毒过的手背上胡乱扎进去了事。

虽然心里仍是嫌弃，但Laurel还是会耐着性子，用温毛巾给他擦拭身子。

大夏天的，什么都容易变质。

Laurel是这么劝慰自己的。精致惯了，她绝不要让住的地方有什么怪味。去厨房把两罐腌菜放好，她开始摆弄刚买回来的鲜花。

Vergil一动不动，胸口安静地起伏着。

Laurel原本回到这里沉默不语。但Vergil持续沉睡，好像成了房间里的摆设，Laurel因此放松了心情，开始絮叨今天的见闻。

“都怪你，我又错过一场仲夏夜音乐会。”

“不过有个学生送了我两罐很漂亮的腌菜，橄榄果和小番茄被泡得胖嘟嘟的，很可爱。他还说要给我写一首曲子，我得珍藏起来，还没人给我写过歌呢。”

咔嚓。

Laurel把法国鸢尾和白百合修枝后，按照喜欢的样子插入细口玻璃瓶里，左右欣赏后才放到餐桌上。

一想到明天早上可以一边看着花儿，一边就那两罐腌菜享用清粥小食，Laurel满心愉悦，禁不住话多起来。

反正他听不到。

这么想着，Laurel回归在Fortuna的生活状态，随意地阅读念诗，找张唱片听听，喝点红酒，跳跳舞，坐下来做做手工发簪……

和鸟儿一样，Laurel闲不下来，又觉得开心。

学生守诺，没多久就把书写工整的五线谱递交到Laurel手里。虽然不会乐器，但她大抵上是懂音律的。

在街头有很多像学生那样并不富裕，但拥有才华的音乐人。他的曲子不仅Laurel喜欢，听过的音乐爱好者们都情有独钟。

大半个下午的时间都在欢笑和旋律里流走。Laurel和这些才华横溢的年轻人挥手作别，把乐谱仔细地收好，留作纪念。

傍晚回到旅店，Laurel照例把这些事说给Vergil听。

“噢，对了，Vergil先生。”Laurel坐在床沿，带着调侃的口气客气道，“我后天就要回去了。”

她缓慢眨动眼皮，不漏过他脸上的丝毫表情变化。

可Vergil睡得很沉，就像中了不醒的魔咒。

虽然三观不合，Laurel还是得承认Vergil是个很英俊的男人，甚至让她觉得这个人永远不要醒来是最好的，优雅美丽的气质能一直存续。

但这是在做梦呢。男人醒来后，对儿子砍手、对弟弟动粗是迟早的事儿。

白长一张漂亮的脸。

嘟哝着，Laurel伸手拍他面颊。皮肤既不苍白也不干燥，这都是她的功劳。

不过这个臭男人会辜负她这段时间的好心照顾，又把自己搞得狼狈不堪。

想到这儿，Laurel晚上在隔壁房间睡不踏实。夜半推开门，她端着烛台，把椅子拉到床边坐下。橙色的烛光照得Vergil的脸庞有种神圣的美感。

静静看他一会儿后，Laurel拿来一本外文小说，一边翻字典一边默读。沙沙的翻页声里，还有夏虫的鸣叫和花叶婆娑的旋律从窗外飘进来。

直到天蒙蒙亮…

吹熄第三根蜡烛的火光，Laurel打着迟到的呵欠，重新把静谧留给床上酣睡的Vergil。

今天Laurel哪儿都没去，因为外边下起淅沥的细雨。轻轻的雨声像安眠曲一样舒缓，她枕在沙发的靠垫上睡着了，还未完成的刺绣手帕滑落到地上。上边有一朵半开雏菊，淡蓝色的。

这段期间，Vergil其实有短暂地睁开眼睛。

雪亮天花板和阳光让视神经疼痛，连咕哝的力气也没有，他又陷入死寂的状态。

侥幸逃离魔界后不久，他的身体和意识被一分为二般，虚弱的肉身无法服从精神的指挥，终于在那一晚轰然倒下。

从此，Vergil像只困兽般独自徘徊于内在世界。

他不得不庆幸，最先发现自己的不是恶魔的追兵，而是一个多管闲事但也算靠得住的女人。懂点医，不毛手毛脚，这在Vergil看来值得认可。

这个女人亮出嗓音，已经离他遥远的诗词字句擦亮了一些记忆的图像:雪白的鹅蛋脸，乌黑的长发，丝绒的皮肤还有柔韧的腰……

哦，是那个女人。

Vergil彻底想起来后，觉得记忆犹新。

算算已经过去快二十年，她也该美人迟暮了。Vergil说不出心里感觉遗憾，还是无所谓。他猜这女人该是认出自己才出手相助的。

帮一个曾侵犯过自己的恶魔…

你几个意思？

无从发问但也不屑与人交流的Vergil，被Laurel照顾多久，他就为她的一系列行为猜测多久，但分析到最后心情总是不自觉愉悦起来。

照理来说，高傲如他，绝不想虚弱得被人照顾。但这段时间的体验倒不算差劲。

这算是Dante迷恋人间的理由？

Vergil不想沦为他这类人，但心里又存在唱反调的声音。

不自觉，Vergil回忆起了母亲。他埋怨她，一直介意她最后的不闻不问。甚至想过，如果亲眼看到她死在寻找自己的路上，那还算一种安慰。

一下子，Laurel的话在耳边响起：

Vergil先生，我后天就要走了。

你去哪儿？回那个盲目的宗教城市？

Vergil回归现实，不受控制地猜测Laurel现在的生活。或许她早有了家庭，自然不会在他身上浪费更多的时间和精力。

漂亮女人走到哪儿都是受欢迎的。Vergil必须承认年轻时的Laurel很优秀，想必她会在自己娇艳欲滴的时段挑一个不错的示爱者，追求一种优渥的上流社会生活。

真是不痛快。

这次Vergil大方承认了自己火大的情绪，甚至嘲讽想象中的Laurel的伴侣。可能她压根不爱现在的丈夫，只是图个享乐。

再考虑Laurel这些日里，谈不上细致入微但足够耐心的看护，Vergil一边笑话她做不到袖手旁观，一边得意于自己其实占了上风。

哼，这个女人心里还有我。

这样的想法让Vergil的精神如喝了酒似的在飘。

只能说，人也好、魔也好，成天躺着不动，时间久了就会变成一个令人发笑的空想家。

真是梦里什么都有啊。

八

Fortuna不会因为教团的覆灭而变得开放，至少近几年不会。

家园被恶魔摧残造成了心里负担，市民更加不愿和外人交流。谁会乐于将自己身上的苦痛作为话题呢？

来自大城市的记者因此碰壁。站在人来人往的街头，他于白昼和喧闹中沉入哑然的孤立。

在他呆立至第三分钟时，一个年轻女士从茶叶商店走出来。她注意到他，多看了一会儿，好心地问：“先生，您从外边来？”

“是、是的。”记者感到惊讶。根据资料，Fortuna的女性不轻易与陌生男子交谈。

他注视她挂着微笑的脸，恍然发觉她也不算Fortuna本地人。

典型的东方式鹅蛋脸和乌黑秀发，真想象不出这么一个偏僻的小岛上还生活着这么动人的女性。

“您迷路了吗？”她问他。

“其实不算迷路……冒昧地问，女士，您在这儿居住吗？噢，我只是想更多地了解这座城市，绝无他想。”

“虽然Fortuna是个小城市，但博物馆、美术馆足以告诉你本地的历史文化。当然，您还可以去大教堂询问上了年纪的牧师。”

记者习惯性拿出笔记本，握住钢笔飞快书写。即便他早就知道有这么些法子，可作为第一个和他主动搭话、又非商贩的人，他愿意付出耐心给这位年轻女士。

在街上漫步，记者同她从Fortuna的地理聊到已经消失的古人类文化，又从夏天的蝉飞跨到冬的炭火。

他开口，她就礼貌地注视他的眼睛，黑色眼睛就像宁静的两汪水潭。

而等到她开口，她就转移视线至他的嘴唇。细致得令人心弦为之一紧。

情绪骤然开朗。他觉得此番出差并非一定要找出“白色巨人恶魔”的真相，若是能把这段邂逅加以润色、想象，或许能过一把做小说家的瘾。

他相信她和自己一样来自外边的世界。以Fortuna这般贫瘠又排外的土壤，滋养不出明媚的丽质和绚烂深邃的风姿，像夏天的麦田，既成熟又年轻。

记者无法描绘这段邂逅有多美妙，似乎在梦中遇到了真正的爱——因为共同的兴趣和相互理解而萌芽的好感，是淳朴的爱、干净的爱，使得生命富有意义的爱。

“女士，其实我…”记者情难自禁，想要倾诉。

她悄然站定，偏头眼睛看向街的另一方，目光里的亲切像一只鸟儿飞了出去。

“您看到您的朋友，或者邻居了吗？”记者下意识观察她的无名指，然后松一口气。

她摇摇头，没有在意记者的情绪，眼中仍涌流着会翩翩起舞的光芒。

“我只是觉得，那孩子好像又长高了一截。”

“…孩子？”

“是的。”

顺着她的视线，仿佛从一线透过叶缝的月光中寻找被照得清晰的脉络。记者没能从熙熙攘攘的人潮中寻到和她一样黑发黑眼的年少者。

但她情绪分明的温柔眼神已经能让记者看清，彼此之间存在的距离。

这天晚上，Nero不堪处理委托的疲惫，只把新买的诗集看了几页，灯也忘关、被子也忘记盖上，身子一歪就沉沉睡去。

他做了一个梦，梦到一个看不清的面貌的女性正在和他聊天。

两人坐在公园的露天剧院，离演出还有一段时间。

Nero听到她用稍微有些沙哑的声音，热情地和自己谈文学、谈音乐：

有必要去临摹一部“写得好”的剧本吗？

粗制滥造者用最多的音符表达单一的信息。

观众令人惊叹地敏感，无灯的剧场让他们的智商瞬间飞跃。

……

…

鲜少和人长时间、大段大段地抒发感想，因为教团骑士里鲜少有人养成那样的喜好。

Nero忽然觉得从小坚持到大的、和本人总是不般配的习惯，在这一瞬间像鲜花一样绽放光彩。

习惯被人用“粗鲁”、“冷酷”、“肮脏”去描述的武夫，却可以把握一个突然的机会，仅用文字就能如鱼得水地纾解心里的不快。

这份洒脱畅快，比斩杀过一百只、一千只恶魔更令人想要扬起嘴角。

在还没意识到这只是一个梦的期间，Nero享受着朦胧灿烂的时光。

第二天早上，当他被闹钟吵醒，意犹未尽地坐起来，心想要继续保持“读书”这个看上去和自己格格不入的习惯。

除了付诸武力，他也想与人亲切地、无拘无束地畅所欲言，无论是浅薄通俗的寒暄，还是燃起如梦中那样充满火花的辩论。

Fortuna的冬天颇为漫长。

自二月起，Laurel记得自己接连撕掉不下四十张日历，才感觉天空和海风的色彩不那么苍白。

也可能暖意早就洒遍小岛，自己觉得不够温热只是因为才做的梦。

梦里，她保养得美丽的手上，出现了象征婚姻的戒指。

同时令她意外的是，这次她能看清梦中的人，而不像和往常那样，对方的脸呈现模糊不清的状态。

梦中的丈夫相貌平凡但算得上端正，不高不瘦，眼神干净。另外下巴光滑，没有胡茬。

感觉到挽住自己的手臂稳重有力，一转头看他，那人便向自己露出温柔的笑。Laurel心想这样的男人并非不是良配。

普通静好的生活。

这也是她经历风雨后，所悟出的简单追求。

她默许他亲昵地陪自己走过落满银杏叶的街道。但她还不知道自己身处何地，周围的建筑和行人让她感到陌生。

抬起除了一只婚戒就别无饰物的手，端详着，Laurel慢慢有种不自在的感觉。

虽然看得出身边的男人是爱自己的，可…

Laurel漆黑的眉毛微微一皱，像是透明的皮肤映出一小截显示出不安的青筋。一缕幽暗的情绪控制了她鹅蛋形的脸，无论是同他说话、向他微笑，这一缕焦灼都在烫伤她的神经。

失去交流的力气，她闭上血色渐渐流失的嘴唇，徒然迈开步伐。

飘着雨的墓园里，墓碑上的文字被打湿，和她的心情都笼罩在云朵的暗影中。

Vergil

她为这六个字母双眼阖紧了。

Iris踏着晨曦，在Laurel刚惊醒时翻窗而入，围在她脚边喵喵叫唤。

“我的小妈妈，Nico那女孩上岛了！”

九

Laurel没有出门，终日披散头发，没有音乐，也没有精致的菜肴。

窗台上的香草缺少雨水之外的滋润，茶几上的新书蒙有一层细微的薄灰。

她晒着太阳，感觉困倦，像是夏末里匍匐在支架的葡萄藤。晨曦和落霞中，生命的时间被凝滞了。

“小妈妈，好了。”

Iris跳上窗台，苗条流畅的猫身沾有新鲜的血渍。

“我把今天来的最后一个marysue剖了，新结界很牢固，你可以放心给他守夜。”

Laurel表情没有太大变化，她伏下身，把友人抱起放在膝盖上。

洒在海面的余晖仍在烧，远远地发出红光。半隐半现的月亮悬在头顶，离得也是很远。

Laurel用手帕擦Iris身上的血渍，这才是离自己最近、最真实的温热。她感到愧疚，因为担心目睹Nero失去手臂而失去理智，狩猎marysue的任务不分昼夜全部都交给Iris。

Iris安抚她：“没事的，都是杂碎。”

Laurel摇头：“我知道你很强。可现在，令我感到压抑的还有别的事。”

Iris问：“你想到什么啦？”

“如果…”Laurel眉毛慢慢皱紧，“我分析过很多次，如果我就在现场，虽然对那样的场面感到非常愤怒，但最终我不会行动。”

“本来我们就不能插手。虽然对你来说很残酷，可这才是正确的。”

Laurel苦闷地闭上眼：“不，Iris，我并非是为了顾全大局才忍得住，而是……现在的我，杀不了那个男人。”

这种事可能吗？

不！

Iris睁大碧绿的猫眼，刚要为友人辩驳，却不自觉噤声。

滴水石穿。

何况Laurel的内心还保持敏感和柔软。

为了不惊扰这个夜晚，白和黄的星子像被人小心地擎着走的蜡烛，静悄悄在空中闪烁。

床上睡着的青年像是在烈日曝晒下行走了两天两夜，银白的发丝和眉毛没有光彩，嘴唇干裂。

Laurel抚摸Nero的面颊，感觉自己也跟着变得憔悴。她的头发本来是墨黑，此刻逐渐衰弱成暗沉沉的铁锈色。每一寸头皮都流露出痛苦，每时每刻都在折磨她的神经。

卧室弥漫着血和消沉的味道。

握着Nero仅剩的那只发凉的手，Laurel 心想自己和他是一对各自流浪的母子，最终于此时相遇，虽然还没能相认。

如果那时候我们没有分开…

如果那时候我选择与规则抗争…

如果我从此刻起再不离开你……

夜风吹入，翻动书桌上的纸张，沙沙的声音。

她起身走过去。

笔记本里是几行被反复修改的文字，一首不成熟但很真挚的情诗。

Laurel想起那个与Nero生死与共的女孩，心里感到欣慰，红润的色调重新漫上她的脸，不再显得那么忧郁。

这时，伴随禽鸟扑腾翅膀的声音，一个意料之中的身影出现在窗台。

V

另一个Vergil。

浑然不同的Vergil。

Laurel知道他近期会来，但见到本人后，心中还是掀起波澜。

她的存在也使V感到惊讶。形象太过鲜明，即便身披一层夜色的暗影，他依旧一眼认出了她。

可Laurel不是来迎接他的。V知道。

今夜的邂逅只是意外。

蹲在窗台，他静静观察。

最先注意到的是眼睛，V不自觉被Laurel的眼睛吸引。时间没有在她鹅蛋形的脸上留下痕迹，但充沛的感情经历让乌黑的眸中涟漪起伏。

V感觉那就是岁月给她增添的伤口。长长的、显得疲惫的眼皮每眨动一次，已经撒开皱纹的密网就反光一次。

如果不是因为“我”，这些瑕疵是否就不会存在？

V在心里问着。

Laurel同样在观察他。凝滞的思绪和忧郁让嘴唇如行将凋谢的石榴花，低垂得靠近尖细的下颚骨。

紫色的衣裙把肌肤衬托得苍白，裸露胸脯的地方缝缀的宝石花边让锁骨的凹陷更加病态。

如果不是木讷地一直杵着不动，肩膀无精打采地下落，Laurel还能被视作一个青春年华的姑娘。可是心灵和头脑中的每一种苦痛，都肉眼可见的写在她浑身每一寸角落。

V甚至觉得她有时在因某种情绪而浑身颤抖，有时候她又平白无故表现出悲戚，随风飘起的发丝里也存在忧郁的媚态。

虽然此刻算是一个病人，但Laurel依旧是美丽的，和印象中的没有差异。

“我…”V试图打破沉默，“似乎来得不是时候。”

“显然，你应该等这位女、呜哇！”Griffin刚从窗外飞进来就被V用拐杖勾住脖子，一下子丢入影子里。

如果换做别的人，或许会认为V是个魔术师。他本来就散发神秘缥缈的气质。

但Laurel太清楚这男人的来头，微微叹息。她低头看向Nero，开始沉思。

这时V注意到，当她把目光倾注在Nero身上，原本萦绕在她周身的不安定情绪就消失了。

一种奇妙的猜想浮现在V的心头，同时也让他陷入纠结之中。

说实话，他不希望这种猜想是真的。命运给他的时间完全不宽裕，可偏偏又要他挽回太多。

“你明天再来吧，或许他能苏醒。”Laurel坐在Nero身边，背对V说道。

尽量忽略在精神世界聒噪不停的Griffin，V试着问：“你认识我？”

这个问题勾起Laurel一直不想记起的事。她心里窜起火，刚要撒他身上，可想到他并不代表过去那个Vergil。

她把面颊两侧的头发挽到耳后，露出雪白的脖颈，说话不自觉带上傲气：“我不认识你，但我看得出你是冲这孩子来的。如果你只是有事和他商量，请你耐心等到他自然醒来。如果你要强行带人走，抱歉，我不会手软。”

现在的Laurel像一只漆黑的母豹子，随时会冲人张牙舞爪。

可V总觉得她是故意装作不认识自己，并恐吓自己。至于她和自己要找的人——Nero，二者之间的真实关系是什么，V也不确定。

除非她真的愿意坦白一切。

不，没戏的。

V理性地不抱希望。但他确实在认出Laurel的一瞬萌生出愧疚。

和她对视得越久，这种情绪就越是阻碍他的行动，迫使他无法一言不发、什么都不做就离开。

原地不动的V让Laurel心里也不痛快。不迁怒于人是一回事，因此一直憋着火则是另外一回事。

她不能保证两个人再继续独处，自己的心态是否还能保持平衡。

“他参考了蒲赛克（Psyche）的故事。”

久久的安静后，莫名的话语从V的口中说出。Laurel扭头望去。

Nero的笔记本被端在手上。略低着头，眉间下方出现一些细小的褶皱，V用半是欣赏半是挑剔的声调，拉长声音。

“Nero读过不少诗，他想要煞费苦心地去为一个女孩雕琢出一种梦幻的浪漫效果。但他还是欠火候。”

合上笔记本，V回看Laurel，露出一个略微遗憾的神情。

遇到有相同观念的人，Laurel忽的觉得心里的那股火消散了许多。她向V虚心讨教，想知道他的更多想法。

V把替她把椅子拉开，自己端正笔直地坐在旁边，说：“我想你心里其实是有数的。蒲赛克的故事情节曲折，着实精彩，足以成为年轻的理想世界的寄托。但用三流诗人才惯用的简单指代，这是下策。”

“那如果你替Nero出谋划策，你会怎么替他分析？”

“先让他更多地品味自己的感情。我能从这些文字里明白，他深爱一个女孩，但眼下并非适合开花结果的时机。所以他想抒发的该是一种，不可言说、秘而不宣的，属于激昂少年时代的纯粹理想之爱。”

“Nero是读过不少诗，但显然比不过你。”

Laurel对富有才华的人向来不加吝啬，和对方过往发生的擦挂不该构成否定其闪光点的理由。

面对她矜持的褒美，V回以一个谦逊的笑。

隔着不远也不近的距离，两个人的对话逐渐变得亲近起来。

Laurel逐渐认为对Vergil的敌意不应该与V的相处有冲突之处。

不比气质冷酷并散发戾气的Vergil。同样背负愁苦的命运，V却是含蓄而忧郁的，自身有一股难以遮掩的人格魅力。

黑发诗人很像潜藏在林中的深绿溪流，一种平易近人的谐调从他的言行中涓涓流泻出来。

“你听这一段——‘在那璀璨的窗龛，我见你站立如雕像，手持玛瑙灯盏。赛姬啊，你来自圣地，而非凡间。’”

自大提琴般醇厚的嗓音中铿锵迸发的诗句，与Laurel脑海中的文字重叠。她向V点头：“我知道，这是Allan·Poe的诗，是他的《To Helen》。”

不知觉中，V和Laurel已经并排坐在桌前，面前已经放有好几张写有诗歌的纸，字迹不同的注解一左一右写在诗句两旁。

“你说得不错，他写诗一向有精雕细琢的习惯。”V在纸上留下两串新的花体字，“稍微留意一下，他诗句中的意象不同于Nero的——不是‘赛姬，’而是‘手持烛台的赛姬’。这才是奥秘所在。”

“也是。如果蒲赛克没有为了满足积蓄已久的炫耀欲，引得两个姐姐为此妒火中烧，她大可不接受他们所谓的好心意见，烛台的热油也不会烫伤她的丈夫丘比特。”

“所以诗句停留在这个关键地方、最具张力的时刻——丘比特看到妻子打破了禁令，手持烛台，烛光点亮她和自己的面颊。而也就是在这一刻，他不得不失去她，正如她也必须失去他一样。”

“烛光会揭晓白昼般的真相，或许是不可承受的真相。所有的秘密都随之一下子败露。蒲赛克懊悔自己不该在那个本来无风无雨的夜晚拿起那盏禁忌的烛台。”

“如果…”V缓缓把钢笔笔帽盖上，侧目凝视Laurel沉思的面庞。

窗外的月亮把她的脸照得很清澈，就像她专注于思索的干净眼神。每一次眨眼，浓密的睫毛都会泛起一瞬明丽的光。

在久聚不散的愧疚和难以言表的倾慕中，V努力阻止自己向她靠近，吞下不自禁萌生的隐秘邪念。

“你刚才有说什么吗？”

当她转动眼眸，和他对视，V的嘴部肌肉才缓慢地一张一弛。

“没有。我只是在想，如果Nero像年少青涩的诗人，全部灵魂被某位佳人在一瞥之间轻易夺走；如果他由衷地珍视某段时光，眷念某个人，他一定会明白蒲赛克拿起烛台时的那种心情。”

额上一瞬间呈现道道皱纹，流露出难以言喻的挣扎表情。V的面庞已经将“那种心情”是何种心情，传神地告诉给Laurel。

她的眉心也随之拧成一条笔直的立纹。

就在V不堪折磨，蓦然离开时，Laurel起身抓紧他的手。

“请放开我。”

V勉强客气地开口，不然他可以一把推开她。

朦胧的烛光即将揭晓白昼般的真相，或许是不可承受的真相。

如果她此刻执意不松手，她的体温是否就像故事中烛台的蜡油，烫伤他的同时，两个人畅谈诗歌的时光也会因此跌碎成千片万片？

每一个碎片里都会映出她后悔的脸吗？

片刻的愉快建立在彼此保密的前提之下。既然对此心知肚明，为什么还想要去破坏？

Laurel连自己都说服不了，却仍不愿意松手。她紧紧抿住两片嘴唇，许久，她向V低声坦白。

“我知道你是谁，好久不见。”

V顿时大脑一片空白，耳边响起恍若玻璃破碎的清脆声音。

强烈复杂的情绪心中翻腾，刚才短暂相处的美好画面和记忆中“他”卑劣的行为交杂出现。V的声音失去磁性地徒劳道歉，脸上露出显得寒怆的微笑。

“对不起…”

Laurel清晰地听到了那三个字。

有很长一段时间，她都在等这三个字。

如果可以，她渴望在听到这三个字后再一刀捅烂他的心脏，Vergil的心脏。

可是V不是伤害过她的人。

就算Vergil本人站在跟前，清楚明白地说出那三个字，Laurel也明白自己需要的并非是一句道歉再加一条命。

在V想要再次张启发抖的双唇，Laurel的眼泪先滴落在地。

“你们并不一样。”

说着，没有抽噎，没有浑身震颤，她只是缓缓把头靠在他的肩上。

V没有抱住她的勇气，犹豫地低声细语：“你同样可以恨我。只是我还不能把命交给你，我有不得不完成的任务。”

“我不需要你的命，也不想掠夺你们中任何人的性命。”

“你……不恨‘我’吗？”

“不，我还是反感‘你’。”Laurel抬起头来望着V，这时她充满感伤的目光在消失，脸色也变得温和起来，“可我不能被这种感情支配。否则当‘你’消失，我的努力也会失去意义。因为这不是我真正想要的结果，我只是想…”

不能对Laurel说些诸如伊甸、天堂之类人们习惯说的安慰话，也无法逞能做出无法实现的承诺。

V再次痛恨自己的无力，尤其在理解Laurel眼中的憧憬时。

他想再说一声对不起，但被Laurel制止。

“V，你的道歉不该是廉价之物。只需要说一次，我就觉得足够了。当你对我说过那三个字后，我真的确认，自己没有想错——被‘恨’支配的人生很可悲。虽然身边一定会存在令人不快的对象，但为此让一生都在追逐和掠夺中度过，自己将自己置于永远的孤独中，至少，我不希望自己变成这样。”

V低下头，凝视她眼中的空间，喃喃道：“回答我，你知道我的事，全部，你全部都知道，对吗？”

Laurel点头，说：“是的，我知道。而且我也知道你的未来，你相信吗？”

V有些错愕，随即把她紧紧抱住：“我愿意相信你。”

诗人感到自己的诗歌正在变化。

她没有忘记过去的伤痕，他也不可能摆脱愧疚，但两个人心里都有了新的准则。过往种种在新的准则里不再处于第一位。

“V，我还有话想说。”

“愿闻其详。”

“如果我是蒲赛克，虽然仍会禁不住诱惑而举起烛台，但我不会饮下最后那杯长生不死的仙露。”

“那你会和自己的丈夫……我是说，蒲赛克会和丘比特面临分别。她只是凡人，而他是天神。”

“长生不老并不意味着幸福也会稳固。我期待过类似的未来，但我现在知道这也是不现实的。我现在所坚持的，只是‘当他来到我身边的时候，我知道在这一刻他真的需要我’，这样单纯的想法而已。”

现在，该用怎样的话回应？

V没能找到，但他此刻有成百上千的理由不想松开抱紧Laurel的手。

“V，你清楚的，我和‘他’之间发生的一切，开端是由我主动挑起的，我不能任性地认为自己是无辜的受害者。所以…”

“没事，慢慢说，我听着的。”

“我愿意陪你，陪你一起达成你的使命。如果可以，我希望你不要就此消失。刚才和你相处，和你谈诗歌的片刻时间，我感到很惊喜，仿佛等待那一刻已经很久了。比起怨恨，更重要的是宽恕。”

Laurel说着，感觉V环绕在自己周身的力量更重了。她发自内心地感到满足。

“你让我又有了一种期待，我不仅可以脱离被‘恨’支配的可悲境地，还能选择不去回避，而是用相反的方式和态度同自己的过去和解。”

十

因为V是从外边来的人，跟在他身边的人自然也是外边的。不然Nero不信Fortuna里住着像Laurel这样的人。

或许她默不作声地做点心，替他和V缝补衣服时还能算个心灵手巧的本地女性。

可只要她迈开步子走在阳光下，Nero就感觉她整个人焕然一新。眼里的神采和笑容流露到唇边，有种自然引逗的魅力。

有时她向自己说话，表情会变得温和亲切。念自己写的拙诗时不会发笑，而是认真给出意见。

Fortuna里一定不会再找出第二个像Laurel的女性。Nero坚定地心想。

如果他曾遇见过，一定会印象深刻，绝对不会忘。

他理所当然地得出结论，而Iris有的是法子打他脸。如果她有机会替他把记忆的锁打开，小青年会为自己的身世感到无比惊讶。

可他现在还没做好准备，无论是理解自己的家庭，还是击杀一只普通的恶魔——在失去恶魔手臂，单手挥剑的情况下。

V带着渔民刚捕上岸的海味造访Laurel的家。他一边帮她清洗柠檬，一边说起Nero近日的表现。

“他的韧性让我感到惊讶。”V总结性地说，看她专心削土豆皮，“还有什么是需要我做的？”

“嗯…”Laurel放下手里的活儿，打开橱柜，向V展示被装在玻璃储藏罐里的各色杂粮杂豆，“我想做些什锦饭，你喜欢吃哪些？”

如果想看Laurel难为情小声咕哝的模样，只需要在这时候夸她有艺术格调，会按照彩虹的颜色把杂粮杂豆摆放得井然有序。

不过V更想享受两个人一起烹调晚餐的过程。

他只是告诉Nero，Laurel是与自己同行的伙伴，关于她定居Fortuna的实情，半个字都没说出去。

出于私心，他也不愿和更多人分享这个住址。哪怕对方和自己存在一定血缘关系。

一边往大碗里装想要的杂粮杂豆，V勾起嘴角，表情既狡黠又邪气。透出满足的细小皱纹，都在这一笑中聚显出来。

Laurel都能猜中他的心事，但她没想过去拆穿。爱神并不会每次都气恼伴侣拿烛台的热油烫伤自己。

V经历了浓烈的悲欢，从他脸上能读到的并不只是一种神秘而又悟世的气质。如果她想听，他也愿意把脸上每一条细微的沟壑、覆盖胴体的每一缕深色花纹，把蕴藏在其中的每一个故事都告诉给她。

他们还有很多诗歌可以讨论。

文学之外，还有音乐和美术，天空和海洋……从一花一草，到遥远的宇宙。

只可惜留给两个人的时间不多。

“Laurel，如果你难过，可以不用在云淡风轻中故作豁达。我能看见，即便闭上眼睛也听得出来。”V的声音像麦野上的风，带着些丰收的厚重。

如果能闻到了香气，Laurel心想这是什锦饭的味道。

她放下切煎鳕鱼的刀叉，看着插在花瓶里的风信子。

这个季节里，蓝的、白的、粉的风信子开满Fortuna的郊外。她过去也采花、插花，讲究植物之间的组合。像V这样看似敷衍用同种花塞满花瓶，但其实每一株都经过剪裁的做法，她没尝试过。

V的出现给她的生活带来许多新的、可贵的东西，即便包括离别。

渐渐她的心情又快活了，正像这个季节晴朗的日落，如云的盘发也洋溢出美丽温暖的气息。

“你介意让梳妆台侵夺我更多的时间吗，或许明天你只能吃牛奶配烤面包？”

“那届时与我共进晚餐的是谁？是闪亮的押沙龙，还是来自罗马城的鲁克丽丝？是珀涅罗珀或马尔西娅·卡托翁？亦或伊索德、艾莲娜？”

V聊起天，有时会像这般用典繁多。因为他知道她能懂。

“好啦，我可不是这些神话和历史传说中的女性，她们义气正直，我可比不了。”Laurel会心一笑，呷一口热可可，“你会和Nero这么讲话吗？”

“不，会显得大材小用。”

“那是你大还是他大？”

“你认为谁有分量，那就是谁。”

“真狡猾啊，诗人。”

面对Laurel的嘟哝，V一笑置之。过去和未来都过于沉重了，珍惜现在的时间，尽多地显出孩子般的稚气吧。

Laurel的脸上同样流露着放松和纯真。

在两个人独处的时间里，确实不需要考虑那么多。

被灯光照得敞亮的厨房，V和Laurel一个洗餐盘、一个擦干餐盘。生活的齿轮被有条不紊地转动着。

“昨天，我去城里的美术馆参观了。”

“感觉如何？”

“不太好。去的时候是黄昏，听着教堂的钟声，感觉自由被拘束在了一丝不苟的肃穆中。”

“毕竟是以宗教绘画为主的教堂，Fortuna这地方又封闭保守，会营造出严苛的宗教氛围实属正常。”

“如果所有画布上都是同一张脸，那里边一定没有你。你是会饱受教徒们质疑的对象，与晨告晚祷天生水火不容的马驹。”

“我也想奔跑去外边的世界，再不回来。但是，V，很多时候不是我说了算。”

“那你的热诚和诙谐会被Fortuna消磨掉吗？”

“我的房间已经回答你这个问题了。”

清洁好厨房，回到客厅的V凝神地往周围看。

茶几上摆有小说和诗集，轻音乐还在晚风中流动。

搁置熏香和精油的墙柜，有了摆放茶叶罐的格子。

阳台上的香菜多了新品种的薄荷。开了一春的波斯菊仍没尽兴，和金盏花拥挤地闹做一团。

“每天还在跑吗，十公里？”V循着记忆，问Laurel。

她不再因为二十年多前的意外感到心烦意乱，情绪豁然地点头。

“我在坚持，但会先哼哼故乡的歌，给植物们浇水，把大片的叶子擦干净。”

“我发现你出门会在梳妆台坐上一会儿。”

“我不画个淡妆或者朝手腕喷些鲜花纯露，甚至不会给送牛奶的工人开门，小孩子也不行。”

“你到底有多少发簪、发带，我记过，到现在还没有重样。”

“我有一个爱好就是用各种材料制作发簪。”

V感觉自己仿佛落在一个美好的梦里，Laurel既是一片绿树，也是一棵花卉，含着充满生机的色彩爱抚他的视野。他把头抬得更高，好像能穿过天花板，看到逐渐变得深邃、繁星流动的天空。

“我完全不理解另一个‘我’在想什么？”V用不可置信的口吻说。

“大概，是‘我需要更多力量’吧。”Laurel走近V，试着牵住他小指。

V在短暂的失神后，心中的天空清澄得没有一片云，残留的浊气都给Laurel的柔情洗去了。

他领略、体会这个情味，舒张手指，回握。

“我能懂那样的感受。但是，Laurel，我现在一点都不想要力量。”

“我明白。”Laurel拍V单薄的脊背，抬头看他眼睛，“可即便是毫无力量的你，也是被人需要着的。”

V默默凝视她。

时间在二人的目光中缓慢地流动。

V再次看到自己的过去——一个男人，冷静得近乎残忍，克制得可算自虐，总在冰霜般的思考当中行动。

感性的触觉变得敏锐，仿佛突然间置身荒野，耳边传来兀鹫振翅的风声。那是时间的兀鹫正张开翅膀，大风鼓动他心中所有重新茁芽、又曾被弃之不顾的性情。

胆怯、质疑、羞愧、悲酸、萎靡……

爱人，被爱。

此刻自己是中心，光芒从四面八方投射过来都交集在脸上，产出着令精神陶醉的热度。V甚至忘记Dante在人间的作为引起过他的嫉恨，也恍惚忘了来到Fortuna的理由。

做一个为当下活着的人吧，永远为现在活着。

凝视彼此，幸福感充溢着。

但V和Laurel不能阻挡分秒的飞逝，它不会认可一个人对过去的释怀，也不懂体恤一颗无畏冲破冻土的种子的勇气。

比起太阳月光，两个人在一起的时间比流星的更短暂。

在暮春的最后一场雨下起之时，Laurel坐在梳妆台前，仅仅是把自己打扮得整洁干净，没有化妆，没有盘发。她望着镜中的自己，起身为一段邂逅画上句号。

不存在不憧憬爱情的人。

不会有任何一名不曾期待过爱情的女人。

Laurel和V并肩走在晨曦刚刚洒下的城市，她把脸默默转向被染成玫瑰紫色的海面，并未觉得心因V的出现又离开而破碎。

V也没有想过怀着悲伤的情绪躲进自己的诗里。

Laurel对海洋彼岸之外的某个人保留了一份耐心，V也相信自己做出的是一个无比正确的选择。

“我在悠久的坟墓中迷路了很久，阳光不升起也不消翳。”

Laurel听着V的轻语，远远望见了Nero住的地方。小小的白色楼房像一只还在熟睡的小鸽子。

但已经长大的孩子要振臂迈步，家园需要被保护。

“如今已经见到地上日出的你，足以为和你相似的人指路了。”Laurel站定，笑着目送V离得越来越远。

记着我吧，当我离你而去

去到远方的一片静寂

那时你不再能抓紧我的手

我也不能转身欲走却停步迟疑

不过你若有一刻忘了我

再想起时也不要忧郁

因为若黑暗和衰败留下了我一度思念的痕迹

我情愿你在笑容中忘记

也不愿你在悲戚中想起

十一

夜半的钟声早已响过。

Laurel没有浸溺在饱满的睡眠中，她感觉到结界的破裂，肇事者却不是marysue。

另外的hunter因为某些事情来找她或者Iris。

现在不是叙旧的好时候。Laurel想了想，对之后会发生的事儿隐约有了回答。

当半夜的访问者还在窗外酝酿开场白，更衣完毕的她拉开窗帘，一边编织乌黑的长发。

“Camellia，进来喝杯茶吗？”Laurel问窗外的同事。

Camellia和Laurel是同属一个时空的hunter，对方是Red Grave市的守护者之一。

用脚趾头猜都能知道现在的Red Grave市有多混乱——不仅是恶魔的狂欢、斯巴达家族后裔间的相残，还有趁虚而入的大量marysue。

“我就不进去坐了，虽然我确实累得够呛。”有一头靓丽红发的Camellia皱眉，摇头，“Jasmine叛变了。她在我没有察觉的时候暗杀了Dahlia，并和marysue搅合在一起。 ”

“有共同目的，这并非不可能。虽然我还不清楚她们追求的利益是什么。”Laurel眼中没有惊讶之意，转身给Camellia倒了杯温开水，“现在Red Grave市有谁替你守着吗？”

“没有。”Camellia豪气地一饮而尽，“不过marysue都被我烧成灰烬，要处理的只剩下Jasmine。只是这婊子逃入Qliphoth之树中，我的能力不方便在太过复杂地形里施展，动静太大引起魔王的注意就不好了。”

“嗯，我们要避免和斯巴达家的后裔们接触，这也是我们猎杀marysue的理由。所以…”Laurel嘴上浮起一个微笑，“你需要我的帮助？”

“可以的话，把Iris前辈叫上是最保险的。她是公认的善后专家，我想她也会喜欢解剖背叛者的身体。”

“我会给她说的，毕竟这是Iris为数不多的爱好之一。”Laurel本来也不怎么喜欢Jasmine，那是个相当自我主义的女人，一言一行都带着挑剔的刺。

Camellia问：“Nero已经结束训练，在赶往Red Grave市的路上了吧？”

“是的，他今早出发的。拜这孩子所赐，我又在港口守了一个通宵。”

“辛苦啦，辛苦啦。”Camellia拍她肩膀，“有收获吗？”

Laurel点头：“替Iris的新人偶挑了一对理想的琥珀色眼睛。”

“呜哇，出现了，Iris前辈的奇妙嗜好。”

“说起来，Jasmine的眼睛也是金色调的。”

“Bingo~就这么决定了哟？”

“嗯，就这么决定了。”

两位hunter相视一笑。月光落在一望无际的海面，在她们脸上反射出银白的光晕。

送走先行返回的Camellia，Laurel去厨房煮咖啡，从冰箱里拿出已经腌制入味的鸡肉准备香煎。

数分钟后，Iris以猫儿的形态从窗外跳入，碧绿的眼瞳中闪烁精力旺盛的光芒。

她喵喵叫着，围绕Laurel的小腿打转：“小妈妈，小妈妈啊，这该叫什么呢，命运的恶作剧？”

Laurel把刀叉一一摆好，眉宇间的线条那样的舒展，呼吸是那样的轻盈。她望着Iris，宛如一颗丰满成熟的果实，嘴角匀称又和谐地勾起。

“虽然是无意得到的机会，但我不会去找V。”

“诶，那可是好男人耶。就连我都不得不欣赏的、那家伙的另一面。”

“他会顺利完成自己的使命，而我需要替他把多余的障碍排除。”

“也是，出现在自家阵营的老鼠还是由自家人抹杀干净。”

“所以，Iris，Jasmine由我全权负责，可以吗？”

“啊哈，这样一来，Jasmine绝对是这个五月最倒霉的可怜虫。不过你要回避那位垃圾之王噢，我身为魔女的一流直觉是这样告诉我的。”

“自然，我也不想和那样的Vergil见面。”

“可当V达成他的使命后，你会对那时的Vergil毫无期待？”

Laurel慢条斯理用刀叉分割鸡肉排，她看到自己保养的指甲在灯光下泛起润光，指尖的皮肤也白皙柔软。让人的心情变好能有许许多多理由，自我感觉漂亮也是其中之一。

“他呀，不过是一个死要面子的男人而已。”Laurel面露好笑地回答，感觉自己的一举一动都很洒脱，很轻松。

Iris摇摇细长的金色猫尾，忽然有些不认识面前的人。

Laurel因为与Vergil间的纠葛改变了太多，开始那个有如冰雪一样高贵的淑女，被俗世的风尘洗礼后，无可避免地被多愁善感拖累。

为此，Iris比Laurel本人还憎恶Vergil。

但这一刻，Iris感觉初印象里的那位小淑女又回来了。她还记得当年，一个年轻的、像学生一样的鹅蛋脸姑娘，穿着白衬衣红褶裙的制服，抱一本书，步伐轻快、有弹性地走过刚结束会议的议事厅。

眼中没有一丝血腥的沉淀，既不渴望杀伐，也不躲闪。

那是一股极为特殊的气质，拥有不同于周围hunter的自然、纯真、优美、生气勃勃的迷人气质。

“你永远都会讨人喜欢。”Iris恢复人形，满足而妩媚地笑着，坐下来喝一口咖啡，“这也是我拒绝再去守护别的时空的理由。”

Laurel找来一枚有白色花边的黑缎带，把Iris的金发仔细束起。她平静地坦白：“我也已经扎根于此了。”

会向陷入水深火热中的Red Grave伸出援手的，早已不再是hunter。

黎明的阳光总算穿过黯云，形同死地的城市才被笼罩上一层金黄的安慰。

一名并非恶魔却与恶魔为伴的金发女郎站在高高的树梢。一夜未合的眼中，阳光混着尘埃的晶象爬入视野。

遥远的地平线出现了Laurel的身影。她远远地朝金发女郎送来一个微笑，风吹拂她垂在脑后的乌黑马尾。

有恶魔伺机伏击，但她的回击只是隐隐可见，太快了。

就这么保持笔直向前的独立姿势，不缺优雅的仪态，也不乏精神上的威慑本领。

金发女郎，也就是选择背叛的Jasmine，她对Laurel的现身感到本能的惧怕。她不曾想过hunter中的高手会出现在这座城市，亲眼所见，那些传言变得更加可怖。

绝不可以和Laurel正面遭遇。

没有犹豫，她心急火燎地逃去Urizen跟前，尽可能把Laurel描述成与Dante同行的挑战者。

“请您格外注意她。我的部下们，那些小魔女没有一个是她的对手。”

“她们本来就脆弱不堪，不值一提。”

“但是，王，就算是我也无法与那个女人为敌。”

“软弱！”

差点被血浪震飞的Jasmine仓促地跪在地上，不敢抬头看魔王Urizen的脸。

“王，就算我前去迎击，也只是为您的果实拖延些许时间。”

“什么意思，她妄想得到征服一切的力量？可笑！”

坐在血腥王座上的Urizen发出阵阵冷笑，声音撼动整个血池大厅。

力量…

如果能更好地活下去，谁不想得到更多力量？

Jasmine把头埋得更低，没让Urizen瞄见她咬牙切齿的表情。

最终，她被命令守卫在培养果实的外围地带。这里位于Qliphoth之树最深处，即便是Laurel，一时半会也到不了。

哪怕一分一秒，Jasmine也想为自己争取。

“Laurel，你这种高高在上的人是不会明白的…”她一脚踹碎旁边的蚂蚁恶魔的巢穴，金色的眼中闪过愤恨又颓丧的神情。

“我不会明白什么？”

Jasmine惊慌地转过头，Laurel优雅的站姿映入她眼中，就在斜上方的断崖边缘。

“而且，Jasmine，我明白了你的想法后，这对你我之间的立场又能起怎样的作用呢？”

“没有用，我们之间依然存在一场死斗。”

“不需要说得那么惨烈，除非你确实反抗得太厉害。”

Jasmine看Laurel轻笑着跳下来，逐渐走近自己，说话间偶尔掠掠头发。这是一种习惯性动作，一种变相炫耀。Laurel的头发很黑，很长，无论是披散还是卷成大波浪都显得很美。

站在自己跟前的人，无论过十年、二十年，都还和初见时无异，漂亮得像是水晶雕成的人偶。

偏偏动起手来异常凶暴。

面对Laurel，除了对生存和自由的固有渴望，Jasmine无可避免地感到实力不匹的沮丧，还有强烈的妒忌。

“Laurel，你甘心吗？被默认为最强hunter之一，这样的褒美就能让你满足，忠心耿耿为管理局肝脑涂地地出征，十年、二十年、三十年……hunter的身体会永远停留在最强盛的年轻时代，除非被杀，根本不可能生老病死。你情愿做一个名声响亮的杀人机器，也不想为自己争取真正的生活，是这样吗？”

“这就是你选择拉拢marysue，违规接近Urizen的理由？”

“我在叫醒那些冲动无知的少女，让她们了解Urizen到底有多残忍，让她们死得更明白！”

“那Dahlia的死呢，她可是hunter。”

“她太执迷不悟，竟然还一脸震惊地质疑我的计划。”

“计划…？”

“Laurel，枉你站在hunter的顶点，却不思进取。我和你不一样，我绝对不要一辈子都做管理局的工具，我要回到真正的归属地，和该死的斯巴达一族撇清关系！”

Jasmine的表情被激愤和狂热占据，眼球凸出，仿佛要把周围空间瞪穿。

Laurel默默听她吐完心声，类似澎湃的热情在她胸间曾经激昂过，她过去希望所在的时空崩溃毁灭。

“Jasmine，现实就是这样残酷。能合理存活却受拘束的hunter，享受烟火一瞬般自由的marysue。我们都是没有退路、也没有未来的人。”

“说得好！”Jasmine脚下的肉土和植物根茎翻滚。她发动自己大地魔法，大刀阔斧改造空间结构，一条通往恶魔果树的路被笔直打通。

Jasmine在逐渐浮空的过程中发出大笑：“我不会再做一个佯装自豪而实际上躲躲闪闪的hunter，哪怕是烟火一瞬的未来，我也要无所顾忌地享受！”

最后一道屏障被土块冲破，仿佛被污染的宝石般散发暗光的果实在二人眼前呈现。

Laure的心头被一种怒意覆盖。

不论是Jasmine私吞蕴含强大力量的恶魔果实，还是选择动手摧毁，最终都会让斯巴达一族的结局远远偏离正确轨迹。

这时，沉钝的脚步声伴着浓烈的血腥气，身型庞大可怖的Urizen走进被这片入侵的空间。

“王！没想到竟然把您惊扰了！”Jasmine没能从强烈的激动中恢复常态，恭敬地行礼无法掩饰她声音中的颤抖，仿佛一种欲盖弥彰的掩饰。

Laurel也没想到Urizen来得这么快，可既然已经被看到，也没有再回避的必要。

抬起头，和Urizen对视着，Laurel感觉心里不适的情绪波动得没有那么明显了。慢慢的，她能神色泰然地继续看他。

Urizen是Vergil完全泯灭了人性和感情的邪念体，奢望他像V那样说出一声问候，就是字面意思上的奢望。

可这样令人厌恶的Urizen，真切存在于Vergil的肉体和精神中。就像一枚凿入了心脏的钉子，不雅观，可拔出后留下的空洞中甚至会泄露更多锈迹斑斑的污渍。

他的怨恨、他的狂荡、他的妒忌、他的冥顽、他的屈辱、他的不安……

Urizen是不堪入目的恶魔，但它依旧代表了Vergil在不幸中仍选择奋起的执着。

不屈，Vergil的另一个名字。

平静的目光中有怜悯的色彩，和这样的Laurel保持对视让Urizen本能地反感，以至于一下子就怒气爆发。

高高跳起，游刃有余地回避进攻，Laurel不想再理睬Jasmine的生死。心里对她那种难以言喻的火气，已经由Urizen代为发泄。

看着身前暴怒不止的深蓝色魔王，Laurel开始追忆一件距今已经很遥远的往事。

如果过去无论如何都无法改变。

无论如何都无法向被抓去魔界的你迈出一步。

而现在的我有能力去注视你、正视你了。

是否，会让那些血迹斑斑的浪潮稍微平静些？

十二

Nero还是不能理解V为何执意要拖着如此羸弱的身躯，非要靠近Urizen那样的强大恶魔。后者想要杀他，甚至连一根手指都不用动。

看着因魔力流逝、皮肤不停开裂的V，Nero心想他如果没有自己的搀扶和保护，附近的低级恶魔都能把他干掉。

“我能感觉到Urizen的气息，就在正前方，你不要再逞强了。”Nero把V扶到一处隐蔽的角落坐下。

V端详自己肤色发灰的掌心，抬头，露出一丝苦笑招手示意Nero坐在旁边。

“你知道，你从什么地方来吗？”

“哈？”

这样的提问在当前情况下显得太突兀，Nero张大了嘴。

V抿嘴低声笑了笑，摊开不离身的破旧诗集，一页一页翻阅，表情虔诚温和。

“在冬日水边，

她与我高筑起红色的篝火。

我们将一切丢入火中，

燃烧我们的生命。

你就是这样来到了世界。”

Nero听得出这是一首直白的情诗。这样的诗他读过很多，但绝对不想承认自己其实憧憬成为一个擅长制造浪漫的人。

挠挠头，Nero不自在地嘟哝：“我知道我肯定不是从石头里蹦出来的，可就算你这么说……我生下来就被遗弃在孤儿院，我怎么知道他们有没有筑起篝火？”

V在Nero没有注意到的地方露出能以“慈爱”形容的表情，手却在触碰到他的发丝前一刻移开。

合上诗集，他又拄着拐杖站起来，走在弥散着尘埃和丁达尔光柱的地带，如同真正的诗人。

“她为了看我、看你

有一天漂洋过海而来。

而我为了她走过每一寸土地，

穿越战争和山脉，

沙子和荆棘。

你就是这样来到了这个世界。”

不对，如果真是这样用心至深的夫妇，怎么会抛下我？听着V的吟诵，Nero握紧拳头，被刻意忽略了很多年的委屈再次翻涌。

他瞪向V，却有了一种模糊不清的感觉。

真丢脸，竟然在这种时候哭鼻子。

Nero急忙站起来背对V，把头抬得极高，一眼望到了破碎天花板外的蓝天，偶尔有一只鸟掠过。

“你从那么多地方来，

从水和土，

从火和雪，

从遥远处、长路漫漫

走向我们俩。

我们想知道

你什么模样、会说什么。”

闻声，Nero回过头，V也刚好侧目，彼此视线交汇着。

耳边似乎还回荡那一句“你什么模样、会说什么”。如果不是在讨伐恶魔的途中，Nero认为V念出这首诗存在挑衅自己的味道。无论双亲如何深情厚爱，诗中的孩子仍不知自己究竟来自何方，不知他们的模样。

这是一种讽刺。

不曾参与给予自己生命的双亲的过往，无论甜蜜还是苦涩，Nero想象不出那是怎样一种精神上的味道，不禁觉得诗人完全就是一个有才华的泼妇。

“V，别念诗了，一点不好笑。”他有些无力地垂下眼，反手握着red queen的剑柄，强迫自己尽快进入战斗状态。

V却用一种不同于吟诵的、语重心长的口吻对Nero说：“她知道你什么模样，却不知道你会说什么。但，你要体谅她、保护她。”

“她？”

“嗯，她。”

Nero又一次陷入困惑，开始抱怨：“别故弄玄虚了，你这人怎么老这样？”

“知道为什么我会说，她知道你的模样吗？”

“不知道！我怎么知道！”

“她一直都看着你。”

“说得真吓人，到底是谁啊？”

“不曾与你说过话，却不曾离你而去。自己好好想想吧。”

凝望即便拄着拐杖也要蹒跚前行的V，不得其解的Nero又使劲挠了挠头，快步跟上去，扶稳他。

“我不知道她是谁，但我知道需要帮助的时候就要说出来。总之，我最多把你带到战场边缘，可别真的跟过来，我可没余裕保护你！”

Nero别过脸，不情不愿地重重强调。

V眉眼舒展着，把身体重量更多地交给了他。

“喂、等等！你明明看上去这么瘦，这算欺诈吗？”

“感情和回忆都不是轻盈之物，Nero。”

“又犯毛病了吗，大诗人。”

“就交给你了。”

“什么东西？”

Nero不解地转头盯着V。但他不语，深绿的眼中像悬起一轮月，淡淡悠悠地照着自己，让Nero自个儿琢磨月光中的感情是哀愁还是期待。

Nero忽然间想把耐心都献与这个不知来处的诗人。如果再给他、也给他更多时间，是否就能知道“她”是谁？

那令自己悲喜交加的故乡Fortuna，那样闭塞狭小的岛上还会有自己没涉足的土地，还有二十四年来还未目睹到的面庞吗？

认真地默想着，心中蜷伏抑压的对“家人”的渴望，此刻都被V眼中的月光照亮，让Nero沉浸在想象中。

从水和土、火和雪中走过的孩子，还要去更遥远处，长路漫漫。

Nero需要相信当巨大的风暴撼摇着生命之树，那最隐蔽的底部的须根依旧紧紧缠绕。

一个人的生命中，会有另一个注定为他而成的丰满或温柔。

Laurel没有离开栽培恶魔果实的空间。准确地说，Urizen单方面封锁了出口。

显然，Urizen不是为Laurel而成的丰满或温柔，他就是专制、蛮横，不讲道理的霸道。

Laurel低头看着手中的茉莉花束，心想自己是为何在趁乱离开后，还觉得该为敢于为自己而活的Jasmine献上哀悼。如果选择不返回，她就不会和Urizen呆在封闭的空间中。

“Jasmine的尸体呢？”Laurel打量对意外没散发杀气的深蓝色魔王，踮起脚尖走在满是血污的地面。

不堪入目的虐杀现场中，浑身干净无垢的Laurel像一只黑天鹅在姗姗而行。只是在挑好走的空隙落脚而已，却有种在舞蹈的轻盈感，给人一种技巧高超的错觉。

美丽的人在哪儿都是被瞩目的。

但Urizen并不欣赏Laurel的优雅，他只是认为她实力不俗，又一副对恶魔果实毫无兴趣的样子。重要的是她并非人类。如果又一只实力强劲的恶魔愿意归于他的麾下，身为魔王，倒是挺乐意接纳。

被统治者的招贤本能和另一种还不被察觉的感情牵引，Urizen不允许Laurel再次离开，但也没有付诸暴力。

然而Laurel并不屑这种程度的锁捆，只是他不出手，她自然不会主动。何况她还没给送Jasmine最后一程。

作为同样渴求过自由的人，她理解并同情Jasmine，为她的结局感到一些惋惜。

“你不说话，我就默认地上的这些都是她了。”Laurel见Urizen站在恶魔果实跟前一动不动，微微叹气。

洁白的茉莉花瓣散落在污浊上，像是一种抚慰。香气也将腥气冲淡些许。

“无聊。”Urizen冷淡地评价。

Laurel背对他，嫌弃地摇头，满脸都写满嫌弃。虽然要客观正视Vergil的各个方面，可Urizen可真是叫人喜欢不起来啊。

轰隆。

头顶之外的空间发生激烈震动。

Laurel算算时间，心想Dante快到了。她转头看Urizen，他对入侵者的身份一副无所谓的态度。他虽然一心想击溃Dante，但一点不着急。

Dante会来找他，并且打不过他。

Laurel知道Urizen对此深信不疑，又暗暗发笑，因为最后要推翻他的是Nero。

因为女人靠征服男人征服世界。

所以母亲可以借助儿子收拾丈夫。

没有任何问题。

“我允许你离开了？”见Laurel踩在空气台阶上步步走远，Urizen不满责问。

“有件事，我想要告诉你。”Laurel像令观众期待已久的明星，在安静中转过身，睥睨他。

这种视角对Urizen来说是不可被接受的，他抬手让数根长有利齿的根须猛刺出去。

但狂风像陀螺一样围绕Laurel旋转起来，越转越快，转得她裙子飘舞，根须如漫天花瓣飞扬。

这博得了Urizen的怒意。他好像发现了新的眼中钉，他想要碾压她，毫不留情地踩碎她。

但Laurel以轻巧的闪避动作化解攻势。对于一个战斗经验长达二十余年的hunter，这不算什么。

但Urizen无法容忍。他不允许Laurel自由散漫，不愿归顺的利器必须被销毁。

在地动山摇般的封闭空间中，Laurel不停向Urizen展示新的防御手段，通常带着恬静的面庞神色坦然，线条美丽的胸部会随动作优雅地挺起，晃动着微微涟漪。

Urizen盛怒的风暴在她面前变得像艺术家灵感的清风。她闪躲过一次进攻，再闪躲过一次，接连几回后，她嘴中的字句也酝酿成熟了。

“如果你突然将我遗忘，

就别来找我。

因为我早把你忘得精光。

如果你认为这些既久且狂的独裁之风

会穿越我的一生，

但其实我的根早就动身另寻新土。

你还是与梦命运相依

梦里什么都有。”

Laurel把往日的不安与痛苦化作灵感，以挑衅和嘲弄的形式如数奉还给Urizen。

深蓝的魔王不懂、也无从深究字句的意思，他只是因Laurel对自己的狂妄不敬而怫然大怒。

可也因为无论如何都伤不到Laurel一根发丝，愤怒也自然变成了无能狂怒。

浮在空中垂视着这样的Urizen，Laurel又不禁为Vergil的可怜又可笑之处而勾起嘴角。

徒有其名的结界被冲破，Laurel感觉自己像一只重回蓝天的鸟儿，一枚已经和风融为一体的羽毛。替Iris妥善收捡好那对金黄色的眼球，她撤去魔力，随地心牵引自然坠落。

不经意间，她瞥到了Nero和V的身影。不确定他们中有谁看到自己，这一瞥也是须臾一瞬的团聚。

“如今你现身，在树叶间歌唱，

在我们与你同抵的最高枝。”

Laurel看着被太阳照亮的城市，风和空气活了过来，充满生命、纯净和清新。这些感受扫去涌上心头的莫名哀愁，让她想要快些回到Fortuna。

当Nero也回到故乡，一切照旧，安好。

十三

五月、六月、七月、八月……

从暮春、夏季，到秋至。海边的空气开始变得脆而咸润,像苏打饼的味道。

又一名强行突破结界闯入Fortuna的marysue被阻止。对手是Laurel，屡试屡败的战绩让少女颓丧地紧闭双唇，瘫坐在她身后的沙滩上。

因此，每日十公里的跑步暂停在八公里的途中，Laurel面朝大海，黎明的曙光映得她乌黑的目光中存在深沉的炙热。

回忆这几个月的点滴——

Red Grave的危机解除已久。从父辈手中接过守卫人间重任的Nero，今日也为各地的委托而勤劳奔波。

已经返回人间的Dante因此有了闲散在事务所的理由，瘫软在沙发上的邋遢模样，会被偶尔前来造访的同胞兄弟鄙夷以对。

无论时间如何流转，黑暗骑士的后裔依旧是彼岸世界的少女们爱慕的中心。

Laurel感觉身体被晨曦照得足够温暖后，开口问：“小姑娘，你是处女吗？”

“我、我当然是啦！我的第一次是要献给Vergil大人的！啊，如果是Dante嘛，还行。Nero的话……他们三个都可以！”marysue少女兴奋地说着，脸上浮现几分朦胧的醉意。

Laurel嘴里轻微地发出一声笑，她转过身。

“那是一种无所适从、也无言可描述的惶恐不安。当他真的压迫于你，你的体内随之出现一只冰冷的手，内脏被搅乱、相互挤压，冲出血管的血液胀得胸膛要裂破般。可是你还活着，即便血液的温度无法传递给手和双眼，心脏还是在断断续续跳动。”

“说、说得有模有样的！第一次本来就是这样！”

少女面红耳赤地缩紧了肩膀，脑子是一片缭乱的粉。

“小姑娘，珍惜并正视憧憬，过度的热情和淫欲会毫无益处地消耗你的生命。”

好像夜色藏入了乌黑的眼眸。Laurel逆着朝霞对她说话，恍若一具刚复活的美丽尸体，有一种苍白而死寂的光，忧戚得令人屏息。

marysue少女不由得停止臆想，全神贯注地盯着Laurel。

她在她的有意引导下开始思考…

闯入结界的marysue无论身怀怎样的绝技，没有一个人活着返回现世。因为有hunter守卫少女们企图留下存在痕迹的伊甸。

我做好觉悟了的。marysue少女自我打气，却无法忽略逐渐变快的心跳。

她不甘了很久，因为不想成为又一个没能实现愿望的失败者。然而，被实力可怖的猎人久久注视，被兴奋感腐蚀了的危机意识终于复苏。

marysue少女这才回神，自己不该因为沦为“失败者”而颓丧，而是该懊悔、悲伤，因为自己连在这个世界苟且的机会都变得渺茫。

没有生的希望，就是真的一无所有。

“不要！我不想死！”

一刹那间，她的血液凝固了。少女不管不顾地背对Laurel仓惶逃跑。

用魔法定住一个满是破绽的小女孩，Laurel轻易做到。

“不要！让我走！妈妈！爸爸，谁来救救我！啊啊啊！”

情绪尖锐的哭嚎撕扯着海边的静谧。

Laurel只能默默听她一声又一声地狂叫，并没有权利和能力送她回去。

即便marysue少女不被自己处理，侥幸离开自己管辖的时空，也无法再回到真正的家园。她会顺着时空缝隙，跌入另一个hunter的领地。

自由的权利不会因为膨胀的渴望而跟着扩展。当越过禁忌的底线，迎接少女们的是被否定、扼杀的命运。

一个血淋淋的教训？

还是根本不好笑的嘲讽？

让女孩们悸动不止的世界反而成了她们的葬身之地。

Laurel透过哭得撕心裂肺的marysue少女，看到曾为Vergil而蜷缩在黑夜中悲戚的自己。

但她现在不会因往事停滞不前。

“诶，什么？”忽然恢复的自由使少女浑身一颤，她不可置信地盯着Laurel。

“不要被悔恨缠身，活在当下，小姑娘。”

“我…”

“过去无法改变，未来不可预料。同样无路可退的我们只有现在。趁我还没反悔，你离开吧。”

Marysue少女擦掉眼泪，不可置信地盯着Laurel，总觉得自己会在背对她的一刻被贯彻心脏。

Laurel不受她情绪的影响，仍站在原地静静地凝望日出。

海边似乎只有浪花和秋风的声音是活的。这些充满生命、也象征生命的声音渐渐扫去marysue少女心上的忧虑。

因为除了对生命的渴求，别无他想。心存一线逃生的希望，她开始狂奔，像一个追逐阳光的怕黑孩子。

当对方凌乱的呼吸声从耳边消散，Laurel拔下一根发丝，让它随风而去。

“Iris，我故意让她走的，第一次也是最后一次破例，你别太为难她。这些女孩们的未来，早在与我们相遇前，就被她们自己葬送。”

Laurel看那一丝漆黑的头发很快飘远，深深感觉到自己的微不足道。

Hunter和marysue本质都是无家可归的彼岸之人，立场截然相反，相互厮杀，结局也两极分化。

可是…

Laurel苦笑起来。身为hunter的自己其实也脱离了中立的守卫者阵营。无论是破例孕育Nero的既定现实，还是精神心态方面都背离hunter之道，她已经有了随时会被处分的准备。

何况刚刚又故意放走一个marysue。

所以，真的只有“活在当下”这一种选择啊。

心里发出感慨，Laurel稍微闭上眼睛。这时，就在嗅到淡淡血腥味的一瞬，她警惕地绷紧神经，一只手被握住。

属于成年男性的宽大手掌。

修长，带茧，有力。

“Vergil？”

脱口而出的名字里满是Laurel的惊讶。

这个被她深深厌恶过的男人，却也是连结她与世界的契机。

不可置信，他凭空般出现在身边，就这么握住做自己的手。吐息、体温、剑茧、掌纹，随风微微飘动的银色发丝，因为光照时扩时缩的深蓝瞳孔，没有一处不是真实。

Laurel出神地盯着Vergil，耳边一时没有了海浪和风的声音，只有心跳如钟摆、如雨水，滴滴答答地敲打脑海，慢慢濡湿了视线。

对他心存的期待即便微小，也因为时间流逝和V的出现而变化，哪怕经历与Urizen不愉快的片刻相处，些微的女人心思也像被捂热了的花苞，总算有了敞开心扉的勇气。

Laurel不知道该说些什么，静静地，面带一种复杂的浅笑，用显得为难的表情观察Vergil。

他依旧看向太阳升起的东方，脸上的表情似乎从来没有改变过。蓝得剔透的眼中，依旧流露那副冷峻内敛的气质。

许久，Vergil像是才意识到她的视线，侧目看过来。

Laurel在他目不转睛地凝视中，突然感到一种好像极端孤苦无依的恐惧。记忆在飞快回溯，径直定格在她一个人分娩的雨夜。

又黑又冷，孤苦无依。

经过多长时间，才能变得不抵触下雨天？

经过多长时间，才有了愿意扶他回旅馆照料的宽容？

又经过多长时间，才会向V坦白，主动握紧对方的手？

Laurel无法给出准确的回答，身体微微颤抖起来。

Vergil这样一个男人，就算不曾与他发生肌肤之亲的交集，为他甘愿殒命的女孩总是接二连三地从天而降。她也似乎除了愁闷，什么体恤也没有得到。

情绪仍没从雨夜的失落和委屈中振作，Vergil却对Laurel显得毫不动情的模样。

只是他修长的手指在动。

从流于形式的按住，慢慢深入。

十指相扣。

Laurel感受从指尖和掌心里传来的Vergil的体温，以一种质疑的眼神端详他被岁月雕琢出些微瑕疵的面颊。

冷白深邃，没有变化。

挺直的鼻梁，蓝眼睛，薄嘴唇。

印象里的Vergil像是一只没有热度的活物。

而带有人情味的触碰，Nero能做到、Iris能做到，还有V。这样的温暖Laurel从他们身上才真切感受过。

Vergil似乎变了。

她略低下头，说：“有个人，他在悠久的坟墓中迷惘。阳光不升起也不消翳。”

V临走前曾说过这样的话。

Laurel回忆着，心想他是否真的温热了Vergil冷却的人性。

对于她未出声的疑问，Vergil不语，眼中也没有隐藏的苦衷或困惑。现在已经没有困住他的坟墓，和遮挡视线的浓云。

他心里一片澄明，什么都知道。

但要一个冷静得近乎残忍、克制得可算自虐的人——曾只身活在坟墓之中、乌云之下的Vergil，要求他优雅又温柔地轻声细语，并不可能。

握住Laurel的手，指根紧挨指根，指腹紧贴手背。

Vergil认为这是自己能做到的极限，暂时是。

沉默着，沉默着。

在漫长的对视后，Vergil在日出的光芒把Laurel的脸庞照得越来越明亮，而她眼中象征期待的光点却越发黯淡时，低下头，把停留于手指的极限打破。

要经历多少漫长的暗夜和冲刷，才能让海水、沙石交织成的月光变得独一且多难的温柔？

Laurel恍惚回到那个夜晚，从窗外吹来的海风溅湿她赤裸的身体，Vergil吻着自己，把浪潮的圆周缩小成一朵花苞。

如果生命中，会有另一个注定为他而成的丰满或温柔。吻可以是路标吗，让人跟随另一种闪烁的温度，进入春天明澈的身体？

Laurel没想过自己会重温遥远的从前。那个吻和现在的吻都是温柔的，仿佛音乐和玛瑙，丝绸和透明的太阳，让她无法报复他的暴行，也不愿无声而小心地在记忆的街头继续游荡二十余年。

冬天开始融解，回忆中的痛苦像流星远走，尾光横过眼帘，在视神经中留下一道滚烫的烙印。

Laurel看着Vergil，他也看着她，黑色的星球和蓝色的星球绕着彼此转动，没有顺从欲望的轨道，也没有不可抗的引力推波助澜。

像血液按时回到心脏，一个人在另一个人的脑海中，自然地循环涌动。

凝视自己的女人，乳脂凝成的果实，乌黑的满月，檀木、诗歌和捣碎的香草的气味。Vergil以各种感官触摸Laurel，回忆自己过去以怎样的方式同她度过了半个有水和星光同行的夜晚。

复杂的感情默默无言但又在胸口纠缠。

一时间，Vergil不可避免地妒忌V。即便是被自己弃之不顾的软弱残渣，也得幸被她青睐，与她共处过哪怕短暂的光阴。

同时他也不肯言说自己的愧疚，袒露自己的倾心，承认自己的顾虑。

生命脆弱如空气，像烟一样模糊不清，被时间一晒便消失。Vergil依旧瞧不起弱者，却不想Laurel轻易碎为细屑，这个女人该是永不被磨蚀的。

诸如悔意、爱意和歉意，甚至怒意的情绪在Vergil心中颤动。然而他宁可做一些会被同胞兄弟嘲笑的行为。

实在不愿开口。

如果你能明白就好。

孩子气地把麻烦又丢给Laurel，Vergil抬起了双手。

修长漂亮的男性大手，微微凸起的青筋在皮肤之下交错，宛如长春藤缠在骨骼。

Laurel看着Vergil这双手，知道它们握紧过谷物和刀刃，缔造过安定也发起了战争。无数血液从指间流过，最后什么都没能留住。

现在，这双手的主人，一个疲于寻求并千疮百孔男人把手卷绕在她腰间。

Laurel思索，自己是否怀有比海洋更广袤的宝物，去堵住Vergil心中苍白而深蓝的空洞？

回答是可以的。

当Vergil真正拥抱了她，抱紧、再抱紧，他忽然感觉不到除她之外的热源。Laurel就这样轻易毁掉太阳的璀璨，成为一颗独一无二的星球。

把嘴唇落在那丛茂密而柔软的发丝间，Vergil感觉体内继亲吻后，再次溢满某种带有香气的渴欲。

从离开子宫后，这种感触一直暗存于心底。他恍惚看到灯光在Eva手中的花瓶上无止境地折射，又看到诗集里夹有香草做的书签。

喜欢母亲金黄的身影，也会因几句合乎喜好的摘抄露出笑容。

我对一个自身隐含光芒的女人有了爱情，却如迷恋某些阴暗事物般，复杂又傲慢地爱着，不知该如何爱、从哪里爱起。

即便如此…

Vergil再次低头亲吻Laurel前，他留足时间观察她的眼神。

她也因此理解他从头到尾的沉默，吻的意义，拥抱的理由。

还有第三个吻发生的契机。

此刻的Laurel或许是比Dante更理解Vergil的人，亲近过他羸弱而温情的一面，遭遇过他极端又无常的残忍。从僵死、堕落和喑哑，到脱离冻土的萌芽。

情况往往是这样，在认真思索和真诚地期许后，理想的谜团凝聚为可以捉摸的现实。

Laurel面对面地和Vergil离得极近。从他的注视中，她认识到自己拥有另一种不同寻常的存在意义。

即便沉默无言，他此时此刻站在Fortuna的海边，抱着自己、吻过自己，足以道明一件事。

“你啊，逍遥法外的银色旗帜，冰状的头发；所到之处，岛屿或城市，或带刺的日与夜，尽是千疮百孔的回音。”

她声音中带着一丝愉悦。

Vergil知道自己被调侃，她用那些意象把自己过去的行为尽数批判。有些不乐意地眯起眼，他心想直接吻下去算了。

但Laurel很快又换上一种发出光彩的声音。

“秋天还没有枯萎。种子和种子，花朵和花朵，重新回归土壤的静脉，分享从天空滴落的蓝色血液，在各自不动的故土，发芽、滋长，授予你露水和丰收的权利。”

轻柔而微妙拉长的尾音穿透Vergil的神经。解读的过程中，他觉得有一股力量在心中燃起。Laurel传递的不是单纯的声音、玩弄文字的伎俩，而是一种感觉，在不知不觉地抚摸着他。

Vergil意识到这个女人充分理解他，并依然选择了他。

内心的某个地方挣扎着想恢复自制力。很久没有被感性的冲动打败，但这次Vergil果断跟随感觉。至于战争和手足，顾虑和责任，还有那些荒唐或狂妄的往事暂时见鬼去吧。

变得滚烫的嘴唇隔着发丝落在额头后，沿着鼻梁逡巡，压住另一对姣好的唇瓣。仿佛一匹嗅寻霞光的豹，在蜂蜜味的内壁边缘和牙齿的咬合中穿行，于指尖微润的柔软也转化为快感的闪电。

Vergil感觉这才算和她真正走过一趟与水和星光同行的旅程。不知该隐藏于何处的热情在狭窄的血道中激烈循环。感受搂住自己的脖子，纤细的腰和丰腴的大腿靠过来，密不可分，注定是为他而成的温柔，恍如融于同一颗琥珀的另一半身体。

行动是语言沉默的一只翅膀，冰也有他滚烫的另一半。失去威慑的爪牙，Vergil用双手再一次紧紧环绕Laurel，在隐蔽的最深处缔结不受任何风暴撼动的约定。

我对一个自身隐含光芒的女人有了爱情，却如迷恋某些阴暗事物般。

我复杂又傲慢地爱着，不知该如何爱、从哪里爱起。

可即便如此，我依旧是被垂爱的那个。

在海边与她高筑起红色的篝火，炙烤紧依的皮肤、交融的血肉，将骨骼和灵魂都丢入火中。生命随我们而生，形成新的灵魂。

终

黄昏的光辉把Fortuna照得分外柔情。秋的丰收让城市的每个人感到慰足，也让每个傍晚的家庭相聚变得更加温馨。

Nero不曾如此期待日暮的时刻，因为没有想要与之相聚在烛光之中的亲人，和她分享一日的辛劳和欢乐。

白天他造访这间临海但地处偏僻的小公寓有七次，但屋内没有人的气息。

眼看海平面已经屯入半颗太阳，Nero心想公寓的主人怎么都该回来了。他回住所又换了一身衣服，急匆匆出门。

路上，他又遇到了那只金色皮毛的绿眼睛猫儿——不是人类，但没有伤害过市民。一只热衷炼金术、蹭吃蹭喝的怪猫。

Nero自从解放Red Grave回到家乡，这只怪猫就找上他，非要他叫自己一声干妈。

荒唐的要求背后，是令他心动的回报——母亲的消息。

过去对双亲失望透顶的Nero，在经历了与家人的混乱重聚后，不得不正视自己的出身。当他得知自己的父亲是Vergil时，第一反应除了震惊，还有对母亲的担心。

在Nero看来，Vergil无论怎样都和“父亲”这种角色扯不上关系，可能把孕育自己的女性给杀掉了。

可如果真有这么糟，V也不会给出那样的暗示。

一想到V也和自己存在父子联系，Nero就后悔当时没有追问。如果还有机会，他一定要把V心里的秘密掏个精光。

怀着各种各样的心事，Nero一路跑到公寓楼下，惊讶地嗅到了肉类被煎炸的香气。

她在家！

Nero几乎要大声欢呼，又急忙把脱口欲出的声音捂回嘴里。他愿意体谅母亲多年不露面的苦衷，相信她心里有自己这个儿子。

每年按时送来的书，每一本都让他手不释卷地读了一遍又一遍。在Fortuna很少找到第二个这么有品位的文化人，而且她还送过自己早就绝版的著作。

再想想Vergil的所作所为，甚至在得知自己是他骨肉时，表现得比自己还惊讶。

这是什么父亲啊！

Nero踢走脚边的石头，心心念念又不好意思按响门铃。原地杵了半个小时仍犹豫不前，心脏咚咚跳动。

如此紧张的时刻屈指可数，和心上人表白都没有现在这么局促不安。

呼吸…

呼吸…

深呼吸。

闭上眼，反复给自己打气后，Nero揣紧怀中的《夜莺与玫瑰》。这是他最先收到的匿名礼物之一，也是他最爱的一本书。

“没事的，Nero，那么糟糕的老爹你都接受了。这里边住的可是你妈妈，一直都和你在一起的亲人。”

为自己做足最后一番鼓劲，Nero用力屏息，举起手准备叩门。

然而门自动打开了。

准确地说，是被Vergil从里边打开的。

Nero不可置信，差点从怀里掏出blue rose一枪打过去。印象中冷酷傲慢、杀人如麻的大魔头怎么会出现在这间公寓里？

一时间，好的坏的猜想充斥Nero的大脑，把他的心脏也要撑爆一般。

“Iris，我早就做好随时会被上边的人‘处理’掉的准备。倒是你，还是别太过火了。”

Vergil足够有威慑力但不隔音，Nero听到一个女性的声音从屋内飘出。和想象中的声音一样悦耳，只是情绪有些苦恼。

Nero刹那间无视了Vergil，甚至一把推开他冲进屋内。

餐厅里面对面坐着两名女性。金发女性看到他，吹了一声口哨。Nero想都不想，只从那双狡黠的绿眼睛就判断对方是一直捉弄自己的怪猫。

和无视Vergil一样，Nero忽略她，定定地看向另一个人，一步步走近。

尚未结束的晚餐，喷香的牛排基本维持着原样躺在洁白的瓷盘，甜品是点缀了樱桃的巧克力糕点。

Nero再走近些，还能用余光观察到桌布是蓝底白雏菊纹的，再被一块洁净的玻璃压住。花瓶里的插花透出讲究，像漂亮的诗句错落有致。

妈妈…？

Nero想带着浓浓的疑问这么叫她，但声带好像被谁剪掉，他张嘴只能发出呜呜如泣的气音。

Laurel侧目瞅了Iris一眼。金发魔女不仅是让Vergil找到自己的主使，还引导Nero一步步推理出自己的存在。

一天之内，和自己有过夫妻之实的男人与被默默呵护了多年的儿子齐刷刷出现在跟前。Laurel不是粗神经，她有些吃不消如此仓促的相聚。

何况这是根本不允许的会面。

Laurel对Iris这样的安排感到忧虑。并不是惧怕死亡，而是担心Iris会因包庇的嫌疑而被调离这个时空。

让除自己或Iris之外的hunter守护这座城市，Laurel有一万个不放心。因为自己的孩子住在这里，哪怕召来神迹庇佑，她仍旧认为不妥。

Iris把时间和空间留给久别了二十余年的母子，悄然走到Vergil身边：“我以为你会让Nero一直敲门，敲到他失去耐心破门而入，然后，哇…自然就出现了，你们家族的传统～”

如果不是被Laurel打过招呼，Vergil很想把喋喋不休的魔女削掉。何况她还能以猫的便利形态随意出入公寓。

当Iris以这样的姿态大摇大摆闯入明明只有两人的晚餐，还厚脸皮地要求开香槟、烤蛋糕。Vergil忘记自己的手在阎魔刀刀柄上来回逡巡了几次。

得到Laurel后还要忍受这样一个随时会插进来的外人，这是对他的挑衅。

再看看Nero，进屋足足五分钟还杵着不动非要大人开口哄。

丢人，不像话。

Vergil心里尖酸地挑剔，清楚Nero找到这里也全拜Iris所赐，想要灭口的冲动更强烈了。

“嘘，有客人。”Iris在Vergil心里的风浪大肆翻涌时，以轻微的声音说着。

客人指的什么，在Iris引导下已经前去迎接过几次的Vergil心知肚明。

在共同的利益面前，可以忍让，暂时性的。

转头看了一会儿还沉默相视的Laure和Nero，Vergil拿走搭在衣帽架上的深色风衣，和手中转动扫把的Iris一前一后地离开。

注意力都在Nero身上，Laurel的警惕性降到对hunter而言太过迟钝的程度。但相对的，她能读懂Nero的每个眼神，露出温柔又有几分愧疚的表情，陪他从沉默和犹豫中挣脱。

Laurel招呼他先坐下来吃点东西。

Nero不挑食，不过她也在常年的守望中熟悉了他的口味。虽然只有寥寥几种偏好，但Laurel已经把最好的做法谙熟于心。

当其中一种步骤最简单的小吃被热气腾腾地摆在桌上，Nero看着盘中的食物，又端详Laurel的脸。

她没说话，表情温和地用围裙擦手，示意他尝尝。

Nero咽咽口水。说实话，他真的饿了。刚想要把手伸出去，才发觉自己一直紧紧捂住书，封皮已经被压出湿润的指痕。

这下他手忙脚乱，不知道如何补救。

Laurel看了一眼封面的文字，起身去书房，取来一本一模一样的《夜莺与玫瑰》，坐在旁边。

“这是举行加冕礼的前一天晚上，少年王一个人坐在漂亮的卧室里。大臣们低首鞠躬之后都退了出去，按照以往行加冕礼的惯常礼仪，他们都要去王宫大厅听礼仪教授讲授最新的礼仪知识……”

鹅蛋脸的黑发女性读着书，窗外黄昏的光和头顶洒下的灯光把她面庞照得那样闪烁。

翻页的时候，她的头和刘海会随动作朝右微微倾斜，然后又回正。

讲到情节缓和处的时候，启唇微笑时，她两颊上会浮现酒窝。

“你小时候经常白天呼呼大睡，晚上精力旺盛地想要人陪你玩。我呢，就给你读故事、念诗，好哄你睡觉。你很早就认识了莎士比亚、威廉·布莱克、尼采、克里斯蒂娜·罗塞蒂……但你最喜欢听的，还是这本书里的故事，特别是每次讲到《少年王》的时候，你就能老实下来。”

当Laurel柔声絮絮说着，抬头看向Nero。

肚脐的漩涡中翻搅的疼痛让得视线融化，滚烫的泪水流出来。憧憬和现实吻合度如果太高，反而不会让人惊喜得尖叫。Nero心里害怕，觉得发生在眼前的一切太过梦幻。

如果有谁告诉自己，他的母亲是一个朴实中带着点枯燥的妇女，眼尾有三层皱纹，梳大发髻，习惯把自己裹得严实；精打细算地过日子，会因为商贩少补了一个铜子儿而唠叨一整天…

没关系，他能接受。周围人的母亲大都这样，所以只要给他一个真实的、活生生存在的母亲就好。

但现实是，自己的母亲非但憔悴平凡，相反她目光智慧，手很美也很巧，仿佛任何磨难都不能使她失去生动和鲜润。

Nero没想到命运给了他厚爱，既高兴，也为多年分别感到委屈。

Laurel放下书，就像替Nero读过故事，在他投入梦乡时伸手抚摸他的头。

可现在Nero已经成长得高大挺拔，她早已经够不着他。

而Nero几乎是在Laurel向自己伸出手的一瞬，脚底被抽走力气般，带着一种急迫的激动跪在地上，一头扎入她怀中。

Nero很小很小的时候，就是这样把混着眼泪的脸湿漉漉地贴在自己胸口。Laurel唇微微扬起，轻拍他的后背：“这么大了还是个小哭包。”

感觉自己拥有了婴儿时期的记忆，Nero心里犯堵，孩子气地哼哼：“为什么一直不来见我？”

Laurel难以作答，不禁泪流满面。

目睹她眼中纠结的痛苦，Nero哽咽着，笨拙地用衣袖给她擦泪：“妈，你别哭，我再也不提这件事了…”

Laurel抚摸他的脸，实在无法向他承认自己是一个随时会消失的人。可Nero会知道真相，时间有权向他坦白。

望着忽然间变得脆弱的Laurel，血脉相连的默契让Nero隐约地感触到她内心的苦衷。

母亲

目睹过太多文豪赋予这个字眼伟大的含义，Nero不自觉认可了她的神圣。

但此刻，他认为那些歌颂与褒美异常的苍白。

母亲不是想象的结晶，不是遥远的神灵。他现在所紧紧拥抱的，仅仅是他从童年起就渴求的温情和关怀，他不需要为她再塑造异常美好的形象，也不用在一个人的夜晚向她的灵魂祈祷。

从水和土、从火和雪中走过的孩子，他总算找到家。

要保护妈妈。

隐约的，Nero听到了某位诗人的声音——要保护她。

一定的，他会保护好的，无论未来会发生什么！

窗外，Vergil靠着墙侧耳聆听屋内的声音。他不想让两个人啜泣持续太久，又感觉到一种不同寻常的屏障把自己同他们隔开。

“母子之间的羁绊很是奇妙，可不是区区阎魔刀能斩断的。”

Vergil冷冰冰地向Iris瞪去一眼。

轻浮的金发魔女时常误解他的沉默和表情，而她在战斗中的表现又很难说她是否故意那么做。

可Vergil更不会耐心解释自己不采取行动的理由，他单纯只是给Laurel和Nero让出空间。

至于母子间的羁绊到底有多奇妙，Vergil并不能给出定论。但孩子会思念母亲，这是他会坦然承认的事实。

“责任重大哟，papa～”

Iris把玩新入手的眼球，跳到对面楼房的顶层。碧绿的猫瞳频频眨动，像逐渐热闹起来的星空。

这一次，面对魔女的调侃，Vergil只是露出不以为然，却含着几分认真的表情。他伫立在暮色中散发暖光的公寓外，手握阎魔刀的身姿像一尊默默无闻的雕塑。

距离阎魔刀再出鞘，或许还剩数秒，或许存在一段更久更平静的时长。

迎击并掀起过无数杀伐，不会轻易罢休的Vergil依旧会随刀闪起寒芒。心里那些苍白而深蓝的空洞并不会真的消失。

只不过，他再难因这些无法愈合的创伤而步入极端。

许久，Vergil捕捉到房间内总算响起两个人的笑语，表情随之恢复了柔和自然的线条。

转过身，他拉开紧闭的窗门。

在深邃的夜空，一颗明亮的星和温热的灯光一并，静静照亮了守护者的面庞。

“辛苦了。”正在摆餐具的Laurel抬头问候。阎魔刀这次斩杀了何人何物，她其实清楚，体贴地不过问。

本就不想解释说明，Vergil心满意足地坐在椅子上，面前是重新热好的晚餐。

餐桌上多了几道新的点心。

Vergil自然看向企图用阅读的行为拒绝与自己说话的Nero。

干嘛？大男孩不自在地瞪去一眼，又把脸藏在书后。

书都拿倒了。

Vergil摇摇头，和Laurel相互交换一个无奈的表情，然后嘴角稍微愉快地勾起。

我回来了。

合上眼帘，他用带着怀念的声音，向回忆中金黄色的身影送去问候。

现在和将来，一切都会安好。

end


End file.
